Shape changer
by fanmanbookman
Summary: this the story of Liza from our world, she is thrust into the world of Eragon and most cope with her new abilities and powers. not good at summarys so jsut read it EragonOOC, Murtagh wont be in it alot... review please good or bad dont care.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tunnel**

_Ring, ring_

Damn the school bell just had to go. Why did it have to be family game night? I put my Eragon book into my pink bag and slung it over my shoulder before slowly making my way through the crowded hallway to the locker me and my friend shared.

I got there and was glad to see that my friend Stephanie wasn't there yet, I opened it and stuffed my school books in there just leaving my gym clothes and _Eragon_ book in my backpack before making my reluctant way home.

I got home a couple of minutes later because I only lived 3 roads from my school, I looked up at the house that I'm forced to live in. A garden beside the front steps that was overrun with weeds, and the cement steps that had giant cracks in them. I walked up them slowly knowing if I go to fast I could slip on one of the loose parts and hurt myself again; I was still nursing a bruise from last time I fell. I looked up from the steps to see the front door covered in peeling green paint open and just barely hanging on to the rusty hinges, and my younger brother standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his purple Barney shirt and a scowl on his face. To be honest he looked funny, his Thomas the train engine pajama's pants on with his Barney shirt that had stains all over it, with a scowl that showed his mouth with missing teeth, and then his brown almost black eyes framed by curly blond hair.

"Hey squirt." I said with a smile because he hates it when I call him that, he huffed and stormed back inside the house. I followed in a slightly better mood then before because I was able to piss him off. As I walked in I heard my Mom and Dad in the kitchen arguing again, probably about me failing my Math test last week. I sneaked past the door to the kitchen and slowly went up the stairs avoiding the 5th and last step because they squeaked, I got up the top and made it to my rooms doorway that had a purple curtain instead of a door, they got mad at me for sneaking off at night so they took the door away so it was easier to check in on me.

I walked in and looked at my room, an old prehistoric computer that looks like it will go up in flames if you turned it on, on top of a wobbly desk with no drawers, my bed if you can call it that sitting in the far corner of my room with a book shelf beside it with 2 of my favorite books on it _Eldest _and _Brisingr_, I sighed at all this and set my bag on my bed hearing the springs squeak in protest at the weight before going to the washroom.

When I got back I sat on my bed letting my straight black hair fall in a mess around my shoulders as I dug in my backpack for _Eragon _and started to read where I left off.

"Come-on Liza, get your head out of that dumb book and enjoy yourself." my Mom said reprovingly. As she glared at me from my curtain/door.

I looked up at her with a stone cold glint in my bright brown almost red eyes, my black hair covering my left one, I looked out the window by my bed and saw that it was almost dark out and realized that once again my family decided to forget to invite me to dinner, "Mother no matter what you think or believe, family game night where we play Charades (pronounced sher-aides) for hours on end is not _fun._" With that I turned to look back down to _Eragon_ and started to read it again, I was just at my favorite part where Eragon gets captured in Gilead and is brought to prison by the Urgals where he is interrogated by Durza the shade.

"Fine stay up here for all I care!" my Mom yelled as she left she probably would have slammed my door if I had one.

"She makes it so hard to try to feel guilty" I said with a snort. I looked at the book and kept reading but when I got to the part where Eragon is knocked out by the Urgals outside of Gilead, the words on the page started to turn colors and spin around in a circle making a funnel. I stared at it transfixed as the words spun around faster and faster until they were just blurs, suddenly I heard chanting and even though I couldn't understand it, it sounded like what the Ancient Language would sound like. All of a sudden I felt a pull. As the chanting increased in strength I felt a draw coming from the book like you might feel from a suction cup on your skin and was sucked into it.

I found myself traveling through a tunnel at brake neck speed lights, sounds and images flashing past me, I could also fell something happening to me like my body was changing, it was fine at first but then it became painful, I felt my body being shrink down and get crammed into an oval object, with that blackness claimed me…

I woke up to see only blackness and not being able to move what-so-ever, but I also woke up to the knowledge of what I was turned into it was… a-a dragon hatchling still in its egg.

Then I heard something that I knew wasn't good, a squeak as a door with un-oiled hinges was forced open, followed by a cold voice that would make anyone crap their pants in fear ask, "Is the egg ready for the ritual?"

"Y-yes sir, we j-just need y-your h-help and we can commence the r-ritual." Stuttered someone else.

"Good we begin at once, if all works out, we will have a dragon as a shade." The cold voice said.

I heard the chanting start and felt the in the air as the spirits drew near. Then I felt unimaginable pain as the spirits entered her body, I felt the egg give way as the spirits forcibly changed my body back into a humans with their magic. Even though I knew I should be no more I could feel the spirits helping me and telling me that they will only assist and not control me.

I opened my eyes to find myself on a stone floor naked surrounded by 4 guys, 3 humans and the other one as what I guessed to be a shade because the descriptions from the book matched, he had glowing red eyes that just shouted that he wanted blood and red hair with pointy blood stained teeth inside his mouth.

"Well, well it seems I'm not alone after all." The shade said moving to lift me up.

I tried to scream but he just hit me in the chest winding me, so instead all that came out was a wheeze, it was then that I realized just how weak I was, and he bent down to set me on a cot that was behind me and draped a ragged blanket over me.

"I'll come back for you" he purred into my ear. I shivered in fear but he took it for a shiver of want towards him and laughed, he left with the other 3 humans trailing weakly behind him. They shut the door behind them with a bang. I passed out from shock as everything that just happened added up and overwhelmed me.

I woke up to a strange voice in my head.

_Liza right, that's your name? _Asked a slightly sad voice in my head. I tried to figure out if it was a guy and a girl but it seemed like it switched in mid-sentence like it couldn't make up its mind

_Y-yes. Who are you? _

"_I am one of the spirits forced inside you. Listen we're sorry about this but we were forcibly dragged into your body."_

"_How come I'm a human I thought I should be a dragon?"_ I asked.

"_Listen it was the only way to keep you safe, but with our abilities which we are about to give you in full on one condition you will have the ability to change into a full dragon or a half dragon half human form, but you must understand that this current human form is held by magic. In it you're not as strong as your half form which was created as a between thing and gives a degree of both dragon and shade strength."_

"_Wait, slow down what do you mean?"_ Liza asked confused.

"_Listen there's no time you most do all you can to escape with Eragon and Arya, you already know about them, now if you ever have to fight, don't worry you're going to get most of our skills a long with our abilities. Ready here it all comes."_

I felt a rush of knowledge, sensations and memories all in a matter of seconds. I also learned how I can change forms and what to do to get some clothes which I quickly put to good use. _"We've done all we can, now do what you can and help save Alagaesia." _As it was talking it sounded like it was slowly walking down a tunnel as it got quieter and quieter. _"Thank you" _I said before it disappeared into the back of her mind.

I stood up in my new clothes made of the blanket, a tight pair of pants and shirt along with a soft pair of boots that wouldn't last long, and looked around her. She saw she was in a stone room which she guessed was a cell from the bars on the window at the top of the wall and the door. When I looked outside I was able to see 2 guards on either side of my cell door. I examined the room I was stuck in and as much of the hallway as I could before finally going back to sit of the bed that I saw was chained to the wall. I decided to test my magic and said some words in the Ancient Language that would create a reflective surface in front of me, I stared at myself, I know had red hair that framed a pair of shockingly blood red eyes set in pale skin. I bared my teeth to see that they were pointed like a vampires or in this case a shade, when I was done staring at me face I moved down to my body, it was thin and full of compact muscles like a runners that trains for races, on my hands instead of nails were slight black claws. I got disgusted with my body after examining as much as I could before I flopped down onto my bed and sighed before starting to review the memories I got from the spirits as I waited for something to happen. I passed my time like this for a bit then stopped bored and tried to figure out what I should do for when the shade came back, who now that I thought about it should be Durza, I decided that I would react like he does while in the book even if he makes me torture prisoners.

I fell asleep thinking stuff that I would rather never have to think about again. When I woke up the next morning I was bored so I explored my 'hybrid' form as I was going to call it from then on, I figured that I should take off my clothes first just in case and laid them on the cot for later. I then concentrated on changing forms and red flames engulfed my body before dissipating, so I could see myself, I recreated that magical mirror from last night and gasped in surprise at what I saw, I was a creature around 7 feet tall covered from head to toe in red scales, my stomach was a lighter shade while my back was darker with black spikes traveling down my spine to end on a tail with spikes that sprang off the end of it ready to stab something, my tail I also noticed was long enough to drag across the ground if I walked. I also noticed that I had wings too, which looked big enough to carry my weight, I looked at my hands and feet to see that they were still shaped as a normal persons except they were bigger and broader with wicked claws almost talons on the fingers that were a startling black like the spikes on my back. I then ran out of things to stare at so my gaze traveled to my face, which startled me even more then when I first laid eyes on this form , in place of my mouth and nose I had a snout that had massive fangs in the opening with more black spikes on the lower jaw, above it was set 2 blood red eyes with tear drop shaped pupils like a cats.

I was shocked out of my examination by some noises outside my door when I looked up I saw a guard start to open it so quickly changed back into my human form and watched helplessly as Durza walked in to see me naked, "Ahh I see you were preparing for me." he growled with an evil grim on his face, he chanted a spell that tossed me down onto the cot and held met here with my mouth shut. When I looked at him my eyes widened in horror as I figured out what he was going to do, I watched as he walked closer and started to undo his pants before climbing onto me and raping me.

He was done an hour later and got off me with an evil chuckle before leaving me to take care of the scratches he gave me, when I healed those I realized there's a spell I could use to stop myself from getting pregnant so I cast that, I then got up and got dressed before collapsing on the cot and crying myself to sleep.

The days progressed much like the first few, I'd be left alone for a day or two then Durza would come and rap me, after he was done I'd heal myself and cast the spell to stop pregnancy and then go to sleep. Before I knew it 2 months went by in his fashion. I heard rumors about a new prisoner within the last month and prepared for an escape.

I heard some noises so I walked over to the door and put my ear to it hearing Eragon and Murtagh talking silently as they walked by with Arya and made their way to the room just under the roof to await Saphira for an escape.

I unlocked the door and followed quietly until I found a room with weapons in it, I looked until I found a sword to use; I finally picked a long-sword and the scabbard that belonged to it that most have belonged to a soldier before he was captured. With that securely fastened on my hips I jogged silently upstairs to find Durza already there and trying to convince Eragon to join them.

"Give it up Eragon, you know you can't win against one shade let alone two." He said confidently.

"Ha all I see is one" Eragon laughed at him.

"Look again." Durza said pointing to me.

Eragon looked and his eyes widened in horror when he saw me, I ignored him and walked forward to stand off to the side directly in the line of sight with both of them but not on either ones side.

"Finish him." Durza said getting his sword out that had the long cut down the center of it and stalking forward. "No" I said calmly.

"What?" he yelled. "Fine I will." With that he tried slash Eragon across the chest but his sword never made it, because my sword intercepted his first.

He glared at me as he realized that I was going to fight him. I shoved him away and said over my shoulder to Eragon and Murtagh, "When you have the chance run!" Then I concentrated on Durza as he charged at me and tried to catch me off guard with an under hand cut, I blocked it just in time me being a bit slower than him. We continued like this for a couple minutes before he chanted a spell that made me smash through one of the many pillars lining the wall and crash into the wall itself, where I created a giant crater and slid to the ground with a groan.

"Well now that she's out of the way, we can finally finish what was so rudely interrupted." He said walking towards Eragon. I willed myself to change into my hybrid form and dove at Durza with all my strength, I hit him with my red shoulder and continued going until we hit the wall. I then got up and backed away knowing he wasn't down for the count, I was right he got up with a couple snaps as his broken bones were fixed and stared at me.

"Well, well isn't this interesting." He then charged at me with no warning and collided with my chest throwing me down onto the floor and crushing my wings, with him on top of me, he then started to punch my face and snout, I caught his fist in my mouth as he went to punch me and bit down on it biting it clean off, he howled in pain clutching his bleeding stump of a wrist, but before he had a chance to heal himself I slashed open his throat making him disappear for the time being with a howl of agony ripping throughout the hall.

"That's it he failed!" they heard get yelled as a giant platoon of soldiers charged in.

They circled Eragon, Murtagh and a still unconscious Arya, not noticing me on the ground cut up and panting in pain as I forced my now battered and pain ridden body up off of the floor. They all looked up at the ceiling in shock as a loud crash and roar could be heard on the roof as pieces started to fall down onto the occupants of the room, crushing multiple soldiers with a crunch and still more as they tried to run. Eragon and Murtagh were smiling up at the roof when Saphira stuck her head into it and roared in anger.

She jumped down into the hole knocking me and the remaining soldiers into the walls and killing them but just injuring me further, before jumping out of the room again with Eragon, Murtagh and Arya now on her back. I got up as fast as I could and willed myself to change the rest of the way into a dragon before finally jumping out of the room and attempting to follow Saphira. Even though it was my first flight it was like I've done this a million times before the only problem was, was the arrows that pierced my red hide which was now dripping with my blood.

I finally couldn't take anymore and crashed into the forest only a couple of kilometers from Eragon and them. With many arrows both in my underbelly and piercing my wings I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sandstorm**

I woke up the next morning to find myself still in a world of pain as all the injuries I sustained during the last day came flooding back to me, I willed myself into my human form only to howl in complete agony as all the injuries where just put closer together with still the arrows piercing me. I felt my body literally unraveling from the pain just like Durza's did but I knew that I could will my body to form anywhere so I willed it to go to the beginning of the Haderac Desert knowing Eragon and them would reach there soon.

I soon found myself forming again just inside the desert, and of course once again stark naked, but with no injuries anymore. I looked down at myself to see not even a scar on my skin.

I looked around to find a coyote like thing digging in the sand for food, so I quickly stalked up to it and snapped its neck killing it instantly. I then quite surprisingly just bent down and started to tear huge chunks of meat off of it to sate my hunger and bloodlust. When I was done I muttered some spells that cleaned the left over hides and shaped it into clothes.

What I got was calf high boots and short tight shorts that came to mid-thigh, along with a vest that clung to my upper half. All in all let's just say in my opinion I looked like a runner in tight clothes for a race.

I got up from my kneeling position on the ground over the now pile of bones and went to get my sword that was lying on the ground where I appeared. I looked up to guess at what time it was and was surprised to see the sun setting in the horizon. With that knowledge I set out in search of Eragon knowing I had to find him before he went into the desert.

I traveled for hours on end climbing over rocky hill and through brambles that scratched my exposed skin mercilessly, like it was relishing in causing me discomfort. I walked constantly not even stopping when night fell and I was plunged into almost complete darkness.

Finally much to my joy I saw a small light in the distances which could only be Eragons fire for the night. Eventually I was close enough to hear the crackle of the flames and the slight chatter which stopped the second I came within hearing range. It took her a bit to figure out why they stopped but then I figured it out, if I was within hearing range then Saphira could smell me, and worst of all the wind was blowing in their direction. I cursed myself for stupidity before turning around and attempting to run.

I heard beating wings and knew that it was Saphira taking off, only a few moments passed before I felt myself grabbed around the chest by sharp talons that also seemed to relish causing her pain and they crushed my arms into my chest breaking a rib in the process with a resounding crack. I then felt through a slight haze of pain the talons let go and drop me down to the hard ground breaking my arm when I was dumb enough to try to catch myself.

I groaned in pain as I saw Eragon and Murtagh draw their blades and walk over to stand above me. "Get up!" Eragon ordered.

I slowly got up on one arm and muttered the words to mend my broken bones; I then stood up and slowly looked around. I saw Eragon in front of me with an iridescent red blade held at my throat and sensed Murtagh behind me with his sword in the space between my shoulder blades. I looked past Eragon and saw Saphira crouched in front of a figure which I took to be Arya, ready to attack if needed.  
>With all the threats around me I knew that it was pointless to fight back even if I wanted to, so I slowly reached down to my sword and scabbard and un-clipped them, when I was doing this Eragon was pushing Zar'oc his sword against my neck even harder drawing a slight trickle of blood but stopped when I held the sword out for him to take. He took it with slight reluctance weary of a trick but when none came took it and threw it behind him and far enough away so I couldn't reach it.<p>

"What do you want?" Eragon demanded.

"I want to help you." I said.

"And why pray tell, should we trust you?"

"You shouldn't and I'm not asking you to, I just think you could use my strength and skills against the shade."

"How'd you know about Durza" Murtagh yelled from behind me pushing his blade into me back more. "And why do you think you stand a better chance against him then we do?"

"Well I know about him because…well you'll find out if you let me assist you, and I know I stand a better a chance against him because he already fought me in Gilead and I beat him, not without some problems but still."

"Wait fought him…so that was you fighting to protect us!" Eragon yelled. When she heard this Saphira got ready to pounce because of how strong she knew I would have to be to fight a shade, I got ready to dive out of the way if she attacks me.

I felt Murtagh draw back his sword ready to kill me in one blow, before he could swing at me I yelled "Letta!" his sword arm was frozen in the act of drawing back. I realized I made a mistake when I saw Eragon dive to the side and Saphira lunge at me, I dove to the side just barely avoiding her out stretched claws, before she could lunge at me again I did something I didn't think I could do and teleported away from them to safety.

I sighed and sat down on the ground exhausted, I still wasn't completely recovered from the fight with Durza and the teleportation spell just sapped what little energy I had left, before I passed out I made a spell that would tell me if they left camp and traveled because I wanted to follow and help them.

I woke up in the morning to feel a little better than last night, well except for the dumb buzzing in my head that is either a really bad head ache or my spell going off, I checked for the minds of Eragon, Saphira and Murtagh and sure enough they were on the move.

I jumped up quickly and stretched as much as I could popping a few vertebrae in my back and set off at a light jog not wanting to change forms because I would have to do something with my clothes and I didn't have a bag to hold them in.

I ran like this for most of the day before I could see Saphira flying in the sky just over a small dust cloud which I took to be Eragon and Murtagh on their horses. Not wanting to make the same mistake as last night I cast multiple spells, one would mask my scent so Saphira couldn't smell me, another would make me invisible and hide my shadow, and finally the last will erase my foot prints. In other words the only way they could sense me behind them would be to find my mind which was in heavy lock down just in case.

It was starting to get dark so I was waiting for them to finally stop to rest, when they did stop I went to within hearing range so I could eavesdrop on their conversation, nothing much happened every once in a while Eragon would make a comment about the elf and then talk about how they're supposed to get to the Varden and where it is.

Eragon POV

_Eragon! _Saphira yelled at me to get my attention.

_AHH Who, what… ohh Saphira it was just you. What would you like? _I asked still startled from my thoughts.

_Are you okay, you've been unusually quite ever since that girl last night?_

_Hmm, aye I'm fine I just can't keep her out of my thoughts. _Even now as I talked to Saphira my thoughts kept wandering back to her, who was she? What was she? Why did she help us?

_Hmm she was kind of different wasn't… _Saphira never finished the conversation because at that moment the wind started to pick up and toss the sand around like mini projectiles._ Sandstorm! _She yelled grabbing Eragon and Murtagh and curling around them protectively just before it hit she swore she saw a figure running towards them.

Liza POV

I saw the sandstorm just before it was too late and jumped up from my position dropping all my spells, just as I was getting close to Saphira who was curled around the humans protectively the storm hit. I could just faintly hear her roaring in pain as the small bits of sand and some rocks hit her scaly body getting under them and causing her harm.

I swore knowing she could only take so much I ran faster heedless of the sand as it ripped into my own skin. Finally I reached them and saw a sapphire mound quickly being covered with sand and small rivers of blood from her many cuts, I yelled some words in the ancient language which would make a protective bubble around here just big enough for her to raise her head up and let Eragon and Murtagh walk around. I poured all my concentration into the spell knowing that covering that much of an area and losing control could cause me to die from magic use. I collapsed onto the ground so I wouldn't use energy trying to keep myself standing ad relaxed all the muscles I could, within moments I was numb to any injuries that I was sustaining and just worrying about the spell.

Saphira POV

I roared in pain as I felt the small bits of sand and rock find their way under my protective scales and tearing into my wing membranes, it went on like this for what felt like eternity and I could feel Eragon try to comfort me by patting my stomach, he'd probably be sharing in my pain but I blocked the mental link so he's only just aware of it but can't feel it.

Suddenly I felt the storm stop, which by itself is unremarkable except I still heard it going on around me and I could smell a strong magic coating the area around me. I raised my head curious and was surprised to see me in a dome of magic, I could see the sand hitting it and sliding off it to the ground where it spread out. I got up slowly and hit my head on the dome; I was surprised when I heard a slight moan from outside.

As I sat back down I contacted Eragon still feeling a slight pain from my many injuries, _Eragon tell Murtagh it's safe to come out, I think the person out there created a magical barrier to protect us. _He gasped in surprise when he beheld the dome around us, but when he saw where I was looking he fell to his knees knowing that he couldn't held the person out there because the barrier kept us in as well as kept the sand out.

"There's got to be a way to help." He said.

"Help wh… holy crap Eragon are you doing this?" Murtagh said as he saw the barrier.

"No he is!" Eragon yelled as he pointed at the person still out in the sandstorm, Eragon went running at the barrier hoping he could get out but before he could I caught him in my claws and held him down. "Let me up Saphira! We have to help that persons going to die!" Eragon yelled still pinned down under my claws.

I growled at him and felt a small trail of smoke go out of my nose and drift through the barrier, well that's good at least the air can get in and out I thought, _They probably knew that when they cast the spell or else they would be in here with us. _He still struggled to get out of the grip of my claws; I growled again and snapped at his head stopping just inches away from him. _Enough! You can't get out anyways the barrier keeps us in as well as the sand out! They obviously knew what you were; why else would they risk dying just to protect us, hell they probably could have just cast the spell around them and not be bothered rescuing us._

He looked up at me and I could tell that it was just eating away at him, his instincts told him to run and help the person no matter the cost to himself, _Look the storms letting up, the second it's safe I'll let you go get them. _He nodded still upset about not being able to help sooner but I could tell he could sense the common sense in my voice and stopped his struggling.

Liza POV 

I could tell 2 things when I was unconscious, 1 they realized that there safe from the storm I could tell this from an energy spike that could only have been Saphira's head hitting the roof of the barrier, and 2 that I will most likely die from the combination of the spell which is draining more and more energy to keep the wall of sand that's building up around it at bay, and because my wounds from the storm are also eating away at what little energy I had.

I can already feel the tunnel opening up to swallow me once I was gone, the only reason I wasn't dead yet was because the spirits inside me kept holding me back, I could feel there concern and they were trying to save me but they might need to resort to drastic measures to do so.

"_Liza there's a way to save you." _I heard the voice of the spirits say.

"_How?" _I asked almost pleading

"_It-it won't be pleasant, remember when we gave you our powers and knowledge and we said that we would want something in return?"_

"_Yes, now what is it?" _I almost yelled at it.

"_Well…uhh… if we get released from your body which would take all of the energy from your dragon form to do so, rendering it useless from then on. We would be able to escape through your wound and heal it on the way out. This would cause you tremendous pain and you would no longer be a shade but instead a shape changer with the hybrid and human form only."_

"_Ok we'll do it but first, so I'll be… like what a shape shifter?" I asked_

"_Well yes I guess you could say that, now you might be able to change forms if you could learn them but you would be limited, you would only be able to learn forms as big as you hybrid so only a little bit bigger than your current body, and you would most of your magic only being able to use it to change forms and to cast weak spells."_

"_*sigh* ok how do I learn the forms?"_

"_you have to spend enough time to learn the habits and instincts of an animal from there your magic will present you with a word of power that will let you use that form, when you master that form like you did with your hybrid forms you won't need to use the word of power instead it will be second nature to you. If you wish we will begin leaving you which will grant our wish as well, which was to be free once again."_

"_You may begin good bye and thank you."_

"_Good bye Liza it was nice being you."_

I felt great pain rake through my body as the spirits drew on the energy of my dragon form to force themselves out of my body through the many wounds on my body. I could feel them leave; it felt like I was being cut to shreds by Durza with a dull sword, I could faintly hear myself yelling in agony, the whole time. Finally after the 4 spirits left my body I collapsed down on the hard ground with a sigh of relief as I released the spell holding the sand away from Saphira Eragon and Murtagh and passed out.

Eragon Pov

I looked up as I heard the screams of agony and saw the person on the ground withering in pain from something unknown. When the person finally stopped and collapsed on the ground the barrier fell to admit the last dying bit of winds that were no stronger than the regular winds in Carvahall and a blinding torrent of sand as the sand fell into the empty space as the only thing holding them up disappeared. When the air cleared enough for me to see I ran out to the person to make sure he was okay.

I gasped as I laid eyes on the person… or should I say laid eyes on the girl. I heard both Murtagh and Saphira come up behind and heard they're startled intake of breath as well when she laid eyes on the girl. "Come-on" I said picking up the girl bridal style "we don't have long till we enter the forest just before the Boar Mountains, we can take her with us and camp in some shelter then when she wakes up we can see if she has some answers to our questions." I turned around just in time to see Murtagh nod and Saphira crouch down already answering my question of whether she could carry her to the cover of the trees while we go by horse on the ground.

I walked up to Saphira and place the girl with the elf on Saphira's saddle and watched as she took off in a gust of wind.

3 Days later

It's been 3 days since the sand storm and was camped out in cave Saphira found for us while she was out hunting for food. The girl was still asleep though every day she becomes a bit more active in the movements of her body and her eyes that move around under her eyelids. It seemed like every day she changes a little, I noticed on the first day we were going to the forest that her hair was blood red but day by day it was getting darker until today it was now completely black and fell in straight locks down her back and over her shoulders, she was also filling out more when we saw her she was skinny with compact muscles now she was around average build with muscles sort of like a swordsmen.

_Eragon I think she's going to wake up soon. I noticed that a couple of hours ago she entered a true sleep._

_Ok thank you for telling me Saphira._

An hour later I heard a groan coming from the direction of the girl and looked at her to see her eyes open and staring at Saphira.

Liza POV

I woke not remembering a thing of which I was except for my name or where I was for that matter only to groan in pain as my eyes were assaulted with the light of the sun. I looked around and saw a giant sapphire dragon lying down not too far from me; I could feel my heart rate pick up in fear of her. I then heard some more movement and looked over to my left to see a boy probably around 16 getting up from a campfire and start to walk towards me.

As he got closer I saw that he had piercing blue eyes framed by shaggy brown hair, he had compact muscles and carried a sword in a red sheath with a ruby in the pummel on his left hip. He kneeled down beside me and held out his hand to help me stand up, I looked at his hand fearfully for a bit before looking at his eyes and only seeing kindness in them, I took his hand and he helped me up only for me to stumble as my legs struggled to take my weight after such a long rest.

I started to fall forwards only to be caught by the boy, when he helped me stand up and walk to the fire I couldn't help a blush rise to my cheeks as I realized just how close he as holding me. He sat me down at the fire and sat beside me at a respectful distance away that was when I noticed the other boy there; he had straight black hair that fell to his shoulders and brown eyes that were as hard as stone. He looked back at me and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze as he seemed to be calculating how much of a threat I was. I unconsciously inched closer to the boy that I first saw.

"WH-who are you?" I asked no-one in particular.

"I'm Eragon" said the first boy, "This is Murtagh" the other boy who inclined his head in greeting, "and my dragon Saphira."

_Well met. _I heard in my head, I gasped in surprise when I heard the voice because I could tell from the power behind it that it was the dragons, _You know who we are now, so who are you? _Saphira asked

"I'm Liza." In an undertone I said "I think." They all looked at me in surprise because they obviously heard it, "You think?" asked Murtagh with a cold but slightly curious voice.

I gulped and nodded my head, "I-I can't remember anything other than my name."

_Listen it doesn't matter what you remember_, _it's getting late let's just go to bed then we can figure everything out in the morning._ Saphira said emphasizing the point with a huge yawn which quickly caught on to the other people in the cave.

Eragon went and curled up beside Saphira, but I and Murtagh had to deal without a dragon so we curled up on opposite sides of the fire and fell asleep within moments.

**Sorry for such a fast ending but I'm tired and want to go to bed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

I got up in the morning to see that everyone else was still asleep. I got up slowly not wishing to wake them as I went out to the ledge by the front of the cave to see the sunrise, I breathed in deeply smelling the flowers and fresh air. I also remembered a bit more about myself but it was just what I'm able to do, with that knowledge I changed into my hybrid form to see it was still a red color and jumped off the edge of the cave to take a flight, as I flew I smelt some game nearby so I flew over and saw a family of deer. I picked carefully and selected to medium sized bucks when I got the chance I swooped down and grabbed them, the first in my hands and the second with my feet and flew back to the cave. I got back a couple minutes later to them still surprisingly asleep.

I carried the deer into the cave and changed form back to being human, I was lucky I thought that by changing shape I would lose my clothes but I still had them on my human form, I walked over to the fire from last night and started it, then I skinned and gutted one of the deer surprised that I knew how to. When that was done I set the offal next to the other deer figuring that Saphira would probably eat it, and started to cook the deer I gutted after I cut it into strips, I found some spices in Eragons bags and used a small bit of them to add a bit more flavor.

I heard movement at the back of the cave and looked over to see Saphira getting to her feet and stretching like a cat, when that was done she padded over towards the fire and sat on her haunches watching the flames flicker, "Saphira I didn't know of you were hungry so I caught you a deer."

_Thank you, _she said padding over towards the corpse, she quickly ate the offal and then proceeded to eat the other deer. Soon the smell of the cooking meat woke the others who got up and accepted some strips of meat I handed them. I was surprised when after they ate they got up and had a sparring match, it was an almost completely even, but in the end they both called it a draw and sat down accepting even more meat from me, _Liza might I ask, how were you able to snag to deer and then hull them all the back to the cave carrying them up hill?_

Eragon almost chocked on the piece of meat he just put in his mouth and Muratgh just gave me a curious glance his hand inching towards his sword. I looked down to the ground trying to figure out away to explain it or even just a plausible lie to use. "I-I can't explain it, but if you want I will show you," they all nodded their heads, "but before I do you most promise no matter what that you won't harm me." They all gave me a perplexed look before silently nodding their heads, I noticed as he did so Murtaghs hand was resting on the hilt of his sword and slowly closing around it.

I stood up and backed away to a safe distance before slowly changing into my hybrid form, they all stared at me in complete surprise but I think Eragon was the most surprised about the change, he got up and walked closer to me looking at every scale from my forehead to me claws on my feet, then he moved to my back and looked at it, I spread out my wings so he could see them properly and felt him running his hands over them and the spikes on my back. When he was done he stepped away and looked from a distance then not surprisingly Saphira got up and came over to sniff me, I let her and in return I memorized her scent, when she was done Murtagh snorted and looked back down to the meat on his improvised plate before getting up and starting to saddle the horses.

I changed back into a human form and was again pleasantly surprised to see my clothes back on me, I then walked over to the leftover meat which was actually very little and wrapped it up in a bag of hide that Eragon handed me, "Let's go." Murtagh said leading his horse out of the cave and down the hill, I looked at Eragon with a is-he-always-like-this look and he nodded completely understanding what I asked.

"You can ride with me if you want?" he said with an embarrassed smile on his face. I smiled at him and nodded my head before picking up the bags that wouldn't fit onto Saphiras saddle and walking down the hill, it took Eragon a couple of minutes longer then me to get down because he had to help Snowfire down to. When he got down he let me mount first then he got up behind me, he had to reach around me to get the reins which enclosed me in a tight embrace, I blushed slightly and in a while we were at an easy trot heading west deeper into the Boar Mountains.

Saphira POV

I looked down from the skies to stare at my rider while he rode those creatures; I smiled as I saw the joyous smile on his face as he used the excuse to hold the reins to hold Liza in his arms as well. I could tell the second he laid eyes on her that he had feelings for her that went beyond friendship and knew that it was only a matter of time till he finally got a mate.

Liza POV

"What are you?" Murtagh asked all of a sudden

"Well I guess you could say I'm a shape shifter." I replied caught off guard by his unexpected question. "If I wanted to and had the time, I could examine an animal's mind and after a bit I would get a word from the ancient that would allow me to use that creatures form and instincts, but I can't take on a shape any bigger then my hybrid form which is what you guys saw in the cave."

_That could come in handy. _Saphira said, it was only than that I noticed her mental prescience in my mind

_How so? _I asked curiously wondering where she was going with this.

_Well think about it if you could take on any form, even if it can't be bigger than that other form you could be anything really, a bird so you could fly, a wolf to hunt a mouse to sneak and spy, you have an almost unlimited supply of forms that you could use._

Now that I thought about it I realized she was right, "Eragon can you do me a favor," I felt him nod his head, "can you call the nearest predator over here so I can try to take on its form?" I could tell he was smiling behind me from the way his voice sounded when he said in the ancient language for a predator to come to them and not harm them. After a bit the horses started to shy away from a certain set of bushes and wouldn't move any farther so we had to stop and get off to hold them in place as a mountain wolf came out, it had snow white fur and paws with gold eyes and instantly it walked over to me and sat on its haunches like it knew what I wanted.

I smiled at it and knelt down in front of it placing my hands on either side of its head and entering its mind. I don't know how long I sat there but I do know that this wolf was a cub of what the dwarfs call a Shrrg a bred a giant wolfs that live in the mountains here, with entering its mind I also learned about all of its instincts from its memories and the natural reactions that it gets from something,

I came out of its mind with a gasp as 2 words came into my mind that would allow me to change forms, I smiled at it and pat its head before it trotted off a happy spring to its steps as it wagged its tail, "Well come on let's see." Eragon said excitedly.

I smiled and muttered, "Lupus Gigas" (means Giant Wolf in Latin) and I was engulfed in a flame from head to toe when it cleared I was a giant wolf, not as big as a full grown Shrrg but still big enough to be just shorter than the horses. I grinned wolfishly as I sat down and looked at my new body, I saw that my fur was a midnight black color like my hair with a dark red streak going down my back starting at my forehead and ending at the tip of my tail, I got to my paws slowly making sure I understood my new muscles before making sudden movements.

As I looked up I saw Eragons mouth in the shape of a perfect O, Saphira was gazing at me with a grin that seemed to match my own and Murtagh still had his stony look on his face. I don't know why but for some reason I was drawn to Eragon and sat in front of him butting his hand with my snout, eventually he got what I was after and started to pet my head, I growled happily and when he was done I licked his hand before finally realizing what I just did and baking away a little embarrassed, as I backed away I changed back into my human form which had a slight blush on my cheeks "Sorry I don't know why I did that." I said sheepishly.

I heard Saphira laughing; _it was the wolf instincts that made you do it. _She said it like it explains everything, but in a way she was right it was the wolf instincts that made me do it. I smiled still unsure of myself after that incident, it was then that I noticed that Eragon was blushing slightly though not as much as me. "You guys ride the horses, I want to get used to my new form." They nodded and mounted their horses, as they were doing that I muttered "Lupus Gigas" and turned into a wolf, when I did I noticed that I was almost just as comfortable in this form as my human one. I was shocked out of my reminisce as Eragon and Murtagh trotted past me, I turned sharply and went at an easy lop that matched the horses perfectly.

We went like this for hours until we had to stop to water the horses, I also stopped and took a drink from the small stream. The rest was interrupted by Saphira, _Do you smell that? _Asked Saphira nervously

I stopped my drinking long enough to sniff the air, I caught a nasty smell but I couldn't recognize it from anything. _What is it Saphira? _I asked edging slowly in front of Eragon and Murtagh as they were still oblivious to the smell. _URGALS! _Saphira yelled.

Suddenly 3 massive creatures came crashing out of the trees before anyone could react I jumped at one and bit its neck crouching it instantly, _Go! I got this! _I yelled at them Muratgh instantly mounted his horse Tornac but Eragon was hesitating, _GO! _I yelled again dodging a swing from a massive battle axe that one had, he finally snapped out of his shock and jumped on Snowfire and sprinting away.

When they were safe I gave all my attention to the 2 remaining Urgals in front of me, they were slightly taller than me with massive horns that curved around the side of their heads like a rams. Even though I never fought in this body I knew all the moves that would best be used against these creatures, when one swung at me I ran past him and bit the other on the ankle going all most completely through, it fell to the ground with a grunt of pain where I quickly finished it off with a snap of my jaws on his throat. I got hit in my back by a punch from the other Urgal and flew into a tree colliding with a yip of pain, I got up slowly slightly dizzy from the impact but I still dodged in time when he swung at me, his axe got stuck in the trunk of the tree and while he was trying to get it out I jumped on his back and bit his head off.

I looked around to make sure no one else was there before taking off in pursuit of Eragon and Murtagh, I made great time because this form was made for this terrain and also because I could track their scent in the air. I quickly gained on them to see that they were fighting even more Urgals, Saphira was fighting off 5 just managing to keep them away from her with swipes from her claws and tails while Murtagh and Eragon fought 2 each but I could tell that they would be fine. I stalked up behind Saphira brushing my mind against hers so she knew where I was, during a quick loll in the fight I jumped onto her back and from there on to an Urgals chest forcing him onto the ground from my weight where I quickly finished him off. I then spun just in time to avoid a broadsword and watched as Saphira killed that one, the others soon followed and we turned ready to help Eragon and Murtagh only to see them finish off the last one.

_Well that's one way to break in a new form. _I said sarcastically, they all snorted in amusement before mounting up and taking off running and flying to safety.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

We ran all day and into the night before stopping out of pure exhaustion, we eventually found a small cave just big enough to hold everyone in it. The first thing I did was sniff around for any scents, _I'll be right back, I'm going to make sure the areas safe and possibly grab some supper for all of us at the same time._

They were so tired they only just acknowledged me before collapsing on the ground, even thought I was tired I wasn't as tired as the others because my form was made for these mountains and terrains. With a burst of speed I took off running through the mountains and forest following any game trails I can find, eventually I heard some chanting and marching and stopped in my tracks to try to find where it was coming from.

I was spooked when a herd of what looked like mountain goats came charging out of the trees followed by a hail of arrows, I took off running with the goats trying to get to safety up the mountain paths. All of a sudden pain erupted in my right shoulder causing me to stumble and crash to the ground in a pile of fur and legs; I howled in pain when I tried to get up and realized my right front leg wouldn't hold my weight.

I heard gruff laughter coming from behind me and turned just in time to see a group of seven Urgals come running out of the trees surrounding me and any goats that they hit, I got to my feet slowly keeping my right foreleg in the air as I limped backwards.

_Saphira HELP! _I yelled just before taking another shoot, this one hit me in my left hip effectively making me collapse to the ground with another howl of pain.

Saphira POV

_Saphira HELP! _I woke with a start as I heard Liza yell for me, keeping just enough of a link open so we could track her down and for me to sense all the pain she was in.

_Eragon! Murtagh! I'm going to help Liza she's in trouble! _

"Wait I'm coming to! Murtagh stay here and watch Arya!" Eragon yelled taking Arya off of Saphira's saddle before jumping onto it himself; I ran out of the cave and jumped into the air with an explosive leap.

I flew as fast as I could in the direction of Liza's yell and found a small clearing with seven Urgals in it all of them surrounding a downed Shrrg which I took to be Liza. I roared in rage as I saw the arrows in her body staining her fur an even darker shade of black and red, on top of me I also heard Eragon roar in anger at the sight. I dove out of the air making for the Urgals with all my might, the second I landed crushing 2 by landing on them Eragon jumped off and drew Zar'oc and started to cleave a path to our friend.

I lunged at an Urgal that was attempting to shoot an arrow at Eragon and sliced him in 2 with my claws, I turned around knocking down 3 more and killing 2 of them the other was quickly finished with a snap of my jaws. I spun around expecting to have to fight more but saw that Eragon was just finishing off the last one 2 Urgal bodies already on the ground dead.

When the last one was done we rushed over to see to Liza, she had an arrow in her front right shoulder making that leg useless as well as one in her back left one forcing her to stay on the ground, and I could hear her whimpering in pain.

Eragon POV

I knelt down on the ground beside Liza tears running down my face as I realized that I wouldn't be able to even heal half of the damage she had. She was whimpering occasionally but I could tell she was out cold from the pain of the wounds and I was surprised I expected to see her in her human form but she was still a wolf.

I ran my hands through her fur trying to figure out exactly where the arrows went in, when I touched an arrow head she shivered in pain, I grabbed the shaft tightly in my hands knowing how much this is going to hurt and yanked the arrow out, and I moved onto the next one and did the same. When the last arrow was out her body was engulfed in the red fire and she changed back into her human form, I quickly took off her shirt trying to not look at her to much as I turned her over to look at the wounds on her back, I was shocked when I saw that the wound went nearly all the way through her shoulder blade and hip, "Saphira if you help me we should be able to heal her." I said looking up at my dragon.

She snorted at me for even believing that she would not help heal their friend and joined minds with me, I felt the wave of energy and exclaimed "Waise Heill" and ran my hand over her wounds and minor scratches after many minutes of healing and then still more waiting in silence she woke up.

Liza POV

I woke up feeling oddly cold and sore, than my memories came back in a rush, the Urgals attacking me and me calling for help to Saphira who arrived with Eragon just when I blacked out. I gasped and sat up quickly, it was then that I noticed that I had no shirt on and Eragon was in front of me, I blushed but quickly smiled when he hugged me tightly "I thought I lost you." He said holding me at arm's length and staring into my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips being pleasantly surprised when he pulled me closer and responded to my kisses with an enthusiasm that matched my own. We pulled back for air and smiled at each other before getting up; he pulled me up with him then bent down and retrieved my shirt for me to put back on.

_Let's go love birds; we don't want Murtagh worrying now do we. _Saphira said crouching down for us to get on with a draconic smile on her face. I smiled and slowly approached her bring helped up by Eragon who lifted me up from behind, when I was up he jumped up and sat behind me resting his hands on my hips as we lifted off. When we were in the air I leaned back and rested against his warm chest he soon wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep feeling safe in his embrace

I woke up in the morning feeling completely refreshed after the healing Eragon did for me and the sleep in his arms after words; I felt a weight on my waist and looked over to see Eragons arm draped over it. I slowly moved out of his embrace doing my best to not wake him and was happy when he went on sleeping, snoring very quietly. I rummaged around in the saddle bags for a bit before finding one of his spare pair of pants and shirt and putting them on in the place of my dirty and blood stained clothes. After that I found some uncooked meat and placed them on a piece of flat rock. We couldn't risk a fire in case there were Urgals nearby that could see the smoke so instead I heated up the piece of rock with magic making in glow a cherry red and cooking the meat, after a bit I turned over the meat to find it was golden brown and sprinkled some spices on.

While that last side was cooking I looked around for some other rocks that we could use as plates and heard some noises coming from the others, I walked back over to the fire to see Eragon already up and Murtagh getting up, "The meat should be ready soon then we can eat and go to the Varden, that is if we even know where is it."

"Aye, I know where don't worry. While you slept I entered Arya's mind and she gave me directions to follow, actually and here's the good news if all works out we should be there tonight at least that is if we keep the pace we've been going."

**I'm not going to bother doing a flashback here if you want to just re-read his mental conversation with Arya in the first book.**

"Good" I said walking over to the now cooked meat and placing them on a rock each, I handed Murtagh his then walked over to Eragon handing his with a kiss on the lips, I sat down with my shoulder touching his to see Murtagh with an eyebrow raised in silent questioning, I blushed and just concentrated on my own piece of meat.

After we finished eating we packed up and strapped Arya and some of the bags onto Saphira. Eragon and Murtagh mounted their horses and took off at a gallop, I ran as fast as I could in human form and took a jump off of a log saying "Lupus Gigas" in the air and transforming into a wolf, I took off in hot pursuit of them and within moments caught up to them, _Eragon can you show me the directions Arya gave you, I want to try something. _He showed me the memories and asked mentally what I wanted to do. _The instincts in this form help me find the fastest and safest route to any place, even as we speak I'm boring memories from the animals around us and know just where to go, so fall behind me and follow me._

With that he explained to Murtagh and he agreed saying it's the smartest thing to do, they slowed down a bit only enough to fall directly behind me though and followed me as I took them along game trails up mountains and through trees.

Within hours it started to get dark but not because night was approaching but because we were in a giant chasm that matched the memories perfectly, _hurry I see the Urgal army and there fast approaching! _I heard Saphira yell in our heads, it was then I thought of an idea that might help us in the long run when dealing with the Varden.

_Eragon listen to me I have an idea… _I went on to explain how I was going to stay in my wolf form and he was going to act like I was an animal that saved his life and never left his side, but that he examined my mind and found no spells tampering with me. He agreed grudgingly along with Saphira and Murtagh when they were told the plan.

Up ahead I could hear a waterfall and we instantly went in a full on sprint for it knowing that it was the entrance to the Varden, we got to the path leading to the waterfall and I saw Urgals coming in on the opposite side, I looked behind us and saw Urgals gaining on us to, _GO! _I yelled at Eragon and Murtagh who both looked back and made their horses run even faster to the waterfall.

I ran behind them blocking the Urgals from attacking them directly instead they were forced to fight me, Saphira dove into the water after dropping Arya into Eragons arms, I felt a brief stab of jealousy before turning to the Urgals with a growl and lunging at the first one. I bit its neck open before it could react and in dropped dead into the water where Saphira was taking out the other sides' Urgals we kept them at bay long enough for Eragon and Murtagh to get to the waterfall, I heard Eragon chant the entrance password then curse when realized it was the wrong side. I looked behind me to see them push the horses into the water and then jump in after them but was forced to turn around again when and Urgal tried to attack me, I dodged his swing and bit his hand retreating slowly. Suddenly the chasm we were in erupted in a hail of arrows that slaughtered all Urgals but not before one got in a lucky swing that hit me across the face slicing open my snout I knew even with magic that that would still leave a scar.

I was just about to turn around and run into the waterfall when I felt Saphira's claws gently wrap around my body and carry me through the water, we landed in an immense tunnel and I saw Eragon and Murtagh surrounded by warriors. The second I was set onto the ground I dashed over to get in front of Eragon and growled at the warriors causing them to back up in fright at my appearance, it was then that I actually noticed that I was the same size in body as the horses and if Eragon wanted to he could probably ride me like one.

In the center of the group was a bald man and a dwarf, the bald man had no hair what so ever not even a beard and the dwarf had a battle axe which at the moment was ready in case I wanted to attack, "Liza stand down." Eragon ordered just like if I were a pet, I backed up and sat down beside him, he looked over at me and saw the gash on my snout he quickly walked over towards it and healed it with magic. I growled in thanks and licked the palm of his hand before actually lying down completely at his feet.

The people in there muttered in surprise at this, I quickly muttered an activation for a spell I rigged up earlier on that would give my mind the appearance of a wild animals with a big sense of loyalty to Eragon just in case my mind was searched.

"Which one of you is the rider?" The bald man said with a voice tainted with distaste.

"I am." Eragon said, I growled at the dwarf as he tried to get closer.

While they were talking away I got an idea, I walked over to Saphira and when she brushed against my mind I showed her my plan, she crouched down giving me easy access to the saddle straps, I started to undo the ones holding Arya in the saddle them pulling on them also so that when they came undone they would realize Arya and she would fall onto me back, when she fell down she fell on her stomach draped over my back not even touching the floor. I walked back to Eragon cautiously not wishing for her to fall off, when I started to pay attention to the conversation I could hear him start to explain the situation with Arya but they wouldn't believe him.

I walked back around Saphira coming into view of the guards that were now just mainly blocking our entrance, I walked past Eragon and watched calmly as the guards raised their spears and swords at me, I also noticed that only the bald man backed up while the dwarf beside him with the axe actually stepped closer raising it to attack. I walked right up to him and raised a paw setting it down onto the shaft of it and lowering it down to the ground the dwarf seemed to tell that I meant him no harm so he let me lower it. When it was out of my way I turned so they could all see Arya on my back and lay down on the ground so they could inspect her. The dwarf walked over and picked her up setting her gently on the ground up against me. When they realized who she was an argument issued one that I just ignored totally, at the end much to my surprise when they finally started to leave with the elf Eragon called out "Wait! Take Liza her," he said waving at me, "She has been traveling with us and is completely trust worthy but she also knows what cure is needed for the poison!" I looked at him in surprise before understanding dawned on me, he didn't totally trust them so if I went with them they would say anything around me thinking I was a mindless animal.

They shrugged not really caring and I got up and trotted over to them, I saw the guard caring Arya starting to struggle so I padded over and nudged his arm making him jump in fright, I didn't care I just kept looking back and forth between him and Arya till he understood what I was trying to say, when he did he draped Arya over my back like she was before and sighed with relief at the loss of the burden, "Mind as well make it useful hey Burbell." One of the guards said nudging the other one in the arm, I growled at him threateningly, now coming from any wolf is scary but when it comes from one that is the same height as a horse it is downright frightening. He paled and I heard the dwarf laughing soon I started to chuckle in my own way when the guard realized I was laughing too he blushed embarrassed that a wolf was laughing at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

We walked through the tunnels for only about half an hour before coming to a room full of white beds, I waited around the corner for permission from the dwarf who asked me to wait with Arya and the guards while he explains the situation, after a bit I heard him yell for me and I entered along with one of the 3 guards who accompanied us the other 2 stayed and guarded the doors. I heard the nurses and doctors scream as I walked in, they didn't even notice Arya who was on my back. I looked around and saw the dwarf and a pale doctor who I hope wasn't always that color standing by a bed.

I walked over to them and waited for the dwarf to move out of the way before going to the side of the bed and sliding Arya off my back, I backed out of the way of them and lay down at the end of the bed waiting for anything else that might be needed of me.

"Orik what is Arya doing here? And what is that…beast doing here?" the doctor asked the dwarf who I guess is named Orik.

"Arya was poisoned and that beast as you put it was here to help guard her and to show us the cure for the poison."

"And how is it supposed to do that?" the doctor asked tapping his foot in anticipation.

Before Orik answered I saw a group of Cabinets and walked over to them much to the doctors and nurses dismay, I started to read all the labels as best as I could until I came to one titled "_Tonuvars Nectar" _**Don't know if I spelt that right sorry **when I found it I bent down and picked it up in my mouth before walking over to the doctor, I sat down in front of him and waited for him to hold out his hand, when he didn't I growled in annoyance and walked over to Orik who knew what I wanted and held out his hand, when he did I gently place the container in the palm of his hand label up so he could read it, "Tonuvars Nectar" he read aloud, the doctor just gaped at me before slowly reaching past me to get the jar.

"You sure?" he asked me not expecting an answer, I nodded my head making him recoil in surprise before he started to make an antidote in liquid form for Arya, "Come Liza lets go back to Eragon." Orik said while walking out the door, I followed happily enough wagging my tail and prancing almost eager to get to him faster.

"I wonder." I heard Orik say, I looked over at him and saw he staring up at me, I cocked my head at him questionably, "will you let me ride you, is you do we can get there faster." He said, I nodded my head and knelt down.

He clambered on top of me and held onto my fur with his hands while squeezing my side with his legs, "So you later guys meet me at Ajihads office." With that I took off at a run with Orik giving me directions the whole way.

It took us over an hour to reach a big set of doors that I guessed was the entrance to a big room, when they were opened I was surprised to see that inside the mountain was actually a city, "Take it slower here but still go fast." I heard Orik whisper in my ear. I set off at an easy lop just as fast as a horses trot and crossed many streets pleased when I heard many kids exclaiming to their mothers about how I looked, there was a cart in front of me that was blocking the path so much to Orik's dismay I started to run faster.

When he realized what I was going to do it was too late and all he could do was scream in fear as I picked up speed and jumped up and over the cart spooking the owner who was just coming around the front of it. I slowed down after we landed and went back to the easy lop, I could hear Orik on top of me exclaiming how fun this was and urging me on to greater speeds, I grinned and sprinted as fast as I could, jumping over people, barrels and carts, one time instead of turning on a corner and going around a building I just jumped from the cart beside it and onto the roof before jumping down on the other side with Orik screaming happily on top of me. We soon reached another set of doors which were opened to admit us when the guards were reassured that I was safe unfortunately the only way to do that was to let them come up and pet me although it was quite enjoyable. We walked through the doors and I found myself in a giant room lined with bookshelves.

"HOLY CRAP!" followed by a loud crash, I looked over to see a man with dark brown skin getting up from where he fell when he tipped his chair over in surprise at me. I knelt down onto the floor so Orik could get off, when he did he gave me a quick pet under my chin and walked over to the man's side while I walked over to Eragon and Saphira and laid down next to the chair Eragon was sitting in, even laying down my shoulder were up to the arm rests. As I laid down I opened up my mind and let them see what I did while I was away, Saphira did the same to her mind letting me see what happened to them and I realized that I was just in time to hear Eragons story.

I listened as he told his story and heard everything that happened to him; at times I would growl my hackles rising only to be calmed by Eragon as he placed his hand on me.

Then we got to a sore spot we agreed that in the story when I came in he was going to say I died taking an arrow for him, this was tough because he didn't like lying and wasn't good at it, so we made it look like he couldn't continue and Saphira told that part. Finally the story was done and Ajihad turned to Murtagh, when he looked at him he exclaimed loudly for the guards they came in and arrested Murtagh before he was taken away he explained why he was being arrested and what would happen if he tried to escape.

With that we were dismissed and sent out with Orik as our guide, Eragon mounted Saphira and I knelt down and let Orik mount me so we could make better time to the food hall to get lunch, we didn't go as fast as on the way here but we still made good time, when we got there we saw that it had many families there eating their lunch already so we went to an empty corner of the room and ate in almost privacy. Me and Saphira got out own deer a full one for her and a half one for me, when we were done we just sat there relaxing while Eragon and Orik talked eventually much to our surprise some mothers came up with their kids, "Sir," they said to Eragon "my kids were wondering if they might pet your dog?" Eragon looked at me and I nodded in consent, he then gave them permission and the kids came running up to pet me.

They petted me for what seemed like ages until a really brave girl thought it would be fun to climb me, I let her and eventually she got on my back and sat there, soon I had all the kids on my back and asking me to get up, I thought it would be fun so I slowly got up making sure that they didn't fall and started to walk around the room staying close to the mothers so they wouldn't get to worried. After a bit the youngest ones started to get tired so I went to their respective mothers, knowing which belonged to which because I made a point to remember, they were shocked at first when I went over to them but quickly saw their kids falling asleep and took them off my back, finally I was left with one kid the little girl that first climbed on me, I laid down by her mom for her to get off and was about to go but was stopped when the kid reached over and hugged my leg, I leaned down and licked her on her face before nudging her over towards her mom and going back over to Eragon, _My, my aren't you the kid magnet. _Saphira said laughing at me, I growled playfully at them as they all burst out laughing at me.

I soon laughed to but stopped when I had a jaw cracking yawn, the yawn proved contagious and soon everyone was yawning, "Come I will show you to the Dragon hold where you all may sleep." Orik led us through many halls and finally up a giant staircase that lead on top of a giant gem, the walls were covered in caves, "You may have anyone you want, just watch out for the icicles they have been known to cleave a horse in two." He said before walking off, I watched as Eragon and Saphira picked a cave before saying _I'm going to go visit Arya and check up on her. _They agreed as long as I came back to sleep with them. I went down the stairs and ran through the halls towards the healers room, when I entered they were shocked and a little scared to see me but I just laid down at the end of Arya's bed and watched them in a dazed state.

When everyone started to go home for the night I got up and ran back to the stairs and into the Dragon hold, I was lucky that there were rock ledges that acted as a type of stair and soon I was in the cave and going over to sleep with Eragon who was curled up beside Saphira.

Our days took on a routine, in the morning we would wake up and joined Orik as he explained everything Eragon asked about and through him me, when that was done we'd go for lunch and I'd play with the kids then I'd go to the healing room to visit Arya, finally I'd go to the Dragon hold and go to bed.

One night I woke up from my sleep to see a weird looking cat at the entrance to our cave, _Come. _I heard before it turned with a flick of its tail and jumped down to the floor 20 feet under us. I ran out of the cave to see it turn down a side passage, with a running leap I jumped off the steps when I was half down them and turned down the same passage just in time to see his tail disappear around the corner, I dashed around it just in time to see him enter a doorway. I walked up slowly and started to sniff around the edges of the door but jumped back with a growl of surprise when it was thrown open. _Come-on in. _

I entered slowly still a little unsure about the room; I saw that it was full of beakers and test tubes with bubbling liquid inside them. On a chair in the corner of the room sat a woman of what looked to be around 35 with the strange cat on her lap purring contentedly as she pets him.

"Ahh welcome Solumbum here," at this she motioned to the cat on her lap, "tells me that you're not all that your appearance makes you out to be. Care to show me what he means?" she said all this with a kind smile on her face, I also realized with a quick search of my mind that they were the only ones here and that they did not mean me any harm, i turned around quickly and made sure the door was shut, it was. So without further ado i turned into my human form. "I see he still knows what he's talking about."

I looked around and sat in an empty chair opposite of her, "What do you want?" I asked getting right to the point, she smiled obviously happy with that I wanted to get right to it.

_I just wanted to meet someone that can change shape outside of my race, and we wanted to know why you stay in that form and not your human form. _Solumbum asked, I looked at him curiously sure a cat that can talk telepathically was one thing but if what he said was true then it could only mean one thing "Shape shifter" I muttered. Solombum stood up and jumped onto the floor where his body appeared to flow like water and slowly formed into the shape of a little naked boy, the women reached beside her and into a duffel bag at her side and pulled out a pair of clothes for him.

"I'm what some people would call a were cat but yes some do call us Shape shifter's." he said calmly while climbing back onto the ladies lap, "Ohh, how rude we didn't introduce ourselves, my name as you might know already is Solobum and my friend's here is Angela."

"My name is Liza, now I don't mean to be rude but i know for a fact that you didn't just want me here for meaningless chatter." when I said this I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at them.

I was shocked when Angela broke out in laughter, "Your right, we don't just want to chat. I need to tell you that the Urgals are going to be here within the week and sometime during that week it would be best if you should everyone what you really are."

I stared at her until it dawned on me what she meant; if the battle broke out I would need amour and weapons because I can't fight as a wolf the whole time. "I didn't think of that, thank you for the information. Now I don't mean to be rude but I should really be getting back to Eragon before he wakes up." With that I walked out the door of their house and changed back into a wolf, I didn't even bother said the words of transformation because I was so used to the form that it was like a second body. I ran down the corridors as fast as I could without getting lost and got to the cave just as Orik arrived, I looked up and saw Eragon descending the steps to greet him, "Good you're already up, there's a war council meeting the Urgals have been found in one of our abandoned cities. Hurry we have to get there fast!" Orik said in a rush.

Eragon nodded and hoped on Saphira, I bent down beside Orik letting him climb onto me. It only took us a little while to reach Ajihad's office but when we did we found it full if people, I saw Arya there so I figured she finally woke up, along with Nasuada Ajihads daughter and Ajihad himself, King Hrothgar was also there along with some Durgrimist and the council that helps run the Varden.

We greeted everyone accordingly and then I sat down and watched the meeting take place every once in a while getting Eragon or Saphira to ask something for me, "All right that's everything, any questions?" Ajihad said when the meeting was over.

_Just one, where can I get some amour and weapons? _I watched in amusement as everyone looked around looking for where the voice came from, everyone that is except Eragon and Saphira. Eventually people clued in and followed Eragons line of sight towards me, when I felt everyone was watching I started to change forms, making it as dramatic as possible while doing so. They stared at me with open mouths when I finally finished, "Holy crap!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

"Holy crap!" I heard looking over I saw once again Ajihad stunned by me.

I walked over to Eragon and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to the crowd of people watching, "What are you?" Arya demanded already reaching for the hilt of her sword, "I'm the person that helped save your life, and if that doesn't answer your question how about this, I'm a shape shifter." I said to her.

At my words everyone froze in astonishment, a shape shifter in Alagasia is unheard of, the only known race that had the ability to change shape were the were cats but even they were limited to only to different shapes. "Prove it!" demanded one of the Durgrimist.

"How am i supposed to prove something that has been proven every time that I walked through the hallways of this mountain?" i asked raising an eyebrow.

"Prove that you're a shape shifter, if so then you should have other shapes other than that Shrrg." he said.

I shrugged and changed into my one other form, the hybrid form. I opened my eyes to see them staring at me in fright, i chuckled and it came out as a grinding noise much like Saphira's laugh, to show off my power I flexed my shoulders which caused my wings to become visible for a bit before settling on my back once again, I then went on a whim and breathed out through my nose slowly watching a trail of smoke escape my nostrils. Finally I changed back into my human form and leaned against Eragon who rapped his arm around my waist. "Does that prove you point?" he nodded dumbly. "Good then back to my original question, where can I get amour and weapons?"

"I'll show you where to go, I'll also take Eragon to the training fields for some last minute practice." a still stunned Orik said.

I smiled as I walked outside with Orik, Eragon and Saphira. We walked for a long time before I got fed up, "That's it, this is taking too long, _Orik get on." _I said as I changed mid-sentence causing my voice to go from a verbal sound to mental, he hesitated slightly as I knelt in front of him before finally getting on. With Eragon on Saphira and Orik on me we took off at a hard run me keeping pace with Saphira easily. We reached the training fields only 15 minutes later and as Eragon on Saphira took off and went for a small flight before going to train, I ran all the way to the armory which also acts as a forge and blacksmiths, we ran right in and on the wall I was shocked to actually see some armor that would fit me in my wolf form. "Ahh good Orik you brought Liza, now we can get her outfitted in her new armor." one of the blacksmiths said, Orik got off me and looked at me questionably before I nodded my head and they started to suit me up. On my head went a half helmet that went all the way to the end of my snout and even covered my sensitive nose but left the bottom half of my jaw free to move, on my back went may pieces of metal that fit together perfectly and offered me free mobility, then finally on my legs went small pieces or armor much like shin guards or bracers that would protect me from all attacks down there, the only not covered was my tail.

_"Now to test something out." _Orik gave me another questioning look when I said this, but understanding dawned in his face when I changed form with the armor disappearing with it, before the blacksmiths got over the sight I changed back to find my armor still on me and fitting me perfectly, for one last time I changed back to my human form, "Perfect, now I need armor for me in this shape and a two-handed sword please." they just nodded dumbly while handing over what I requested, I put the rather plain armor on and hefted the sword finding it fit me perfectly before smiling, "Now one last change, this time I'm going need a belt that will be able to cross my chest and a large broadsword, I swear it's becoming a habit for these people to look like idiots, I changed into my hybrid form and this time they visibly freaked out running to the back of the shop and cowering, I sighed before stepping up to their belt display and looking at them, out of all the belts the only ones that looked like it would fit was an extra-large cross belt that looked like it was made for an Urgal, taking it off the hook I slipped it over my head and place it under my wings, surprisingly it fit me perfectly just sitting snugly by the spikes on my spine so it wouldn't shift and still giving me enough room to move my wings freely. I turned around to see Orik struggling to hold a broadsword out to me that was twice his size and probably the same for weight too, I took it and slipped it in a holder that was on my right hip and found it fit perfectly, all in all no matter what form I fought in I was ready for business.

I changed back into my human form and walked out to find a sparring partner, I knew how to fight with a regular sword or in my wolf shape but I never fought with a broadsword and it might not hurt to learn how affective it would be to fight it all my shapes and shift between them at will during a fight. That's when I saw him, a big bear of a man where an ox-hide cape and armor that still had most of its fur on it; he carried a large broadsword strung across his back, "Hey Orik, who's that?" I asked pointing at the man.

He looked for a bit before answering, "He's Fredrick the Vardens weapon master."

"Perfect." I said striding up to Fredrick, "Fredrick right?" I asked just to make sure.

"Aye and who might you be?" he said looking down at me.

"Liza, also Eragons 'pet' wolf." I said with a smile as I watched his face take on a confused look.

"Wolf but your human." he pointed out.

I sighed before changing forms into my wolf shape and appearing before him with my armor on, he visibly paled and took an involuntary step back in shock, I looked around to see everyone starring even Eragon and Saphira who were now back from their flight. With a change back I said, "I challenge you to a duel, mind you I won't be surprised if you back down."

"Ha" he said over his shoulder as he walked away to get a good distance between us, "I never...back...from a...fight" he said hunching down and getting as pale as a ghost as he turned and saw me in my hybrid form with my broadsword in my hand.

_"Well than if you never back down, you might want to get ready. That is if you're not too s_cared." I projected my words to everyone so they knew I was taunting him, he growled before drawing his sword and getting in his stance and charging at me. I side stepped the first strike drawing my sword while I did so and took a swing at him only to have him knock it aside with the hilt of his, it was then that I noticed that my sword barely had any weight to it at all. I smiled as he attacked at me trying to slash at my right arm, I spun the hilt in my hand and deflected it making it go wide before jumping back and landing on the ground 5 feet back from him, I growled at him with the excitement of the fight and saw he was grinning also, then I thought I have a tail, I swung it around to look and sure enough there it was spikes and all, I looked back at him just in time to dodge another swing this one at my neck. With a roll I sprang to my feet right beside him and knocked his sword from his grip with an uppercut with my tail. Before the sword could hit anyone I jumped in the air and caught it, I landed just in front of him before crossing the blades and letting them come to rest on his Adams apple, "I submit" he said.

With a smile I returned his sword before putting my own away and changing back to my human form, "that was great!" he exclaimed taking me up in a bear hug I gasped for breath as all that I had was squeezed out of me. He set me back down with a grin still on his face before patting me on the back and making me stumble forward from the impact, before I could fall I was grasped by strong arms I looked up into Eragons sparkling eyes, with a smile I let him set me on my feet before turning me around to face Fredrick again with me still in his arms, "Fredrick it was good seeing you but I really have to get going." Eragon said pulling me along with him towards Saphira, we climbed on top of her and she took off towards the dragon hold. When she landed she let us get off before taking off again, I looked at Eragon and he said she was going hunting, with a shrug I walked up to our cave and sat on the bed trying to take off my new armor.

Without a word Eragon stepped up beside me and helped me get it off, every once in a while his hand would brush some exposed flesh making me shudder and feel a giddy feeling inside me. With a sigh I was finally free of the armor I turned around towards Eragon and before he could stop me I stepped forward and kissed him showing all my emotions in that kiss, we separated because we needed air but after a bit he threw himself back at me and we kissed even more, eventually we were exploring each other's mouths. When next we separated he was on top of me and I was on my back on the bed.

I woke up to an empty cave, but saw a note written on the wall with black charcoal that read.

_We are currently waiting outside one of the tunnels were funneling the Urgals through. Your to be fighting in Ajihad's personal group, unfortunately not the same as mine and Saphira's but your with Fredrick so don't despair. Be safe for us please see you after the fight._

_Eragon and Saphira_

I groaned as I got up off the bed to get dressed, I put on my clothes then my armor before strapping my sword to my back where it should go. With a running start I changed into my wolf form and took off for the west side of Trojenham where Ajihad's army is, it took me 10 minutes but finally I arrived to see Fredrick with Ajihad at the back of the army, I slowed down to stop beside them and changed back to a human, "Ahh good your here, the Urgals should be here any minute now." Ajihad told me with a sad gleam in his eye, I nodded and changed into my hybrid form and drawing my broadsword.

With a yell the Urgals came pouring out of the tunnel.


	7. Chapter 7

With a yell the Urgals came pouring out of the tunnel. I watched disgusted as giants cauldrons of burning hot oil was poured over the Urgals both in and out of the tunnel and then lit on fire, I sneezed and almost puked as the smell assaulted my nostrils. When I looked up I saw the flames dying down finally and the remaining Urgals which was still a lot more than what we had come pouring out of the tunnel just walking right over the corpses of the ones that came before them. With a roar I launched forward and cut the first Urgal I came across right in half, soon I was joined by the rest of the army and before long we were in a struggle for our lives. With every Urgal I felled it seemed there were 3 more that took its place. Soon I was riddled with shallow cuts none causing too much pain but still causing an annoying feeling to surround my body.

Suddenly the biggest Urgal I've fought yet was standing in front of me, in his hand he carried a giant war hammer, _he looks strong enough to break a wall down _I thought with fear, I dodged just in the nick of time because right where I was there was now a crater that was the perfect outline of the hammer. With no other thoughts then survival I put my broadsword away and charged at him with only teeth claws and tail, right when he went to swing I dived and changed into a wolf to slid under him, I jumped up and clamped down onto his neck only to be ripped off by his right hand and thrown into a giant pile of bodies. I got up slowly now unsure of him and backed away waiting for an opening, Suddenly there was a giant roar of pain that could only come from Saphira and he looked in the direction, seeing my chance I lunged forward jumping onto his chest and making him fall backwards at the unexpected weight, before he could recover I ripped his throat open and smiled as his eyes dimmed.

I got off the now corpse and changed back to my hybrid form ready for my next opponent,_ "Help Eragons in trouble it's Durza he's in Trojenham!" _Saphira yelled in my head. I snarled as I jumped up in the air and took flight with my wings I made it to the Dragon hold just in time to see Arya attempting to remove the armour that was smashed into Saphira's chest, I didn't stop flying though instead I flew right to the endless staircase and right over the edge before diving straight down to see Eragon trying to fight Durza. I watched as Durza threw Eragon back and prepared for a final strike but before it connected I intercepted it with my own blade. "OH ho I guess I get my rematch then." Durza taunted.

I growled at him before throwing him back with just brute force along, he flew into a wall and made an indentation, I heard him utter a spell but it had no effect on me for some reason, he growled another spell which actually forced me to revert to my human form, he charged at me and slashed cutting through my armour and slashing my chest before I could even draw my blade, with a hiss of pain I jumped back and drew my blade but before I even had a chance to attack Eragon dove past me and started hacking away at him, when he was launched back I took over attempting to change forms but to no avail he cast a spell forcing me to stay in this form until the supply of energy he's supplying is stopped.

With a hiss he charged at Eragon who struggled to get up but to no avail and slashed him across his back cutting through his armour like a knife through warm butter and slicing him from right shoulder to left hip, he howled in pain but when I tried to intervene he cast a spell that made my world go black and flung me backwards to crash into the wall with a crash. Just before I passed out I heard something shatter and a banshee like screech of pain before the darkness claimed me completely.

1 week later after Eragon woke up and Ajihad was killed.

_I was in a forest that was surrounded by a deep fog bank in the middle of the forest there was 2 doors each with a guardian._

_"What are you?" I asked them._

_They both looked at me but all I was able to see were the Blue slatted eyes of a dragon under the deep cowl of their black cloak. "We, we are the guardians of the doors to your future," they said in unison, I blinked because that just sounded really corny but I still listened when the one by the right door that was Black and red spoke, "My door if you choose will lead you down a path of hard ships, but if you play it right it will ultimately lead to a future of happiness, it all depends on how you are in the near future. But remember, being in control of your future comes with a price." With that said he fell silent again._

_Then the one on the left spoke his door was a light blue and white colour, "My door will lead to your happiness no matter what, just remember what you think will make you happy now won't always be true. Also that even though you might be happy doesn't mean that anyone else is."_

_They both were silent now and I was lost deep in thought, left or right, right or left, I fell to my knees holding my head in my hands as I got frustrated than all of a sudden I made my choice, "I choose You." I said walking to the right hand door, the guardians disappeared and the right door opened, I walked through slowly...  
>I was in a vision and what I saw shocked me, I was looking at the ruins of a town in the spines and from what it looked like it seems like it matched the description of Carvahall perfectly, then the vision shifts and I saw a group of people walking through the spine with one person in the lead from the look on his face I could instantly tell it was Roran, Eragons cousin. For some reason I felt drawn to that small group of refugee's and instantly knew that it was my job to help them in getting back to the Varden but I didn't know how I knew that...<em>

I finally was roused from my deep sleep by a spell cast from some spell caster that I feel I should remember, I opened my eyes only to find that it was still completely black and I couldn't see a thing I blinked a couple times but to no avail, I know knew what the final spell was that Durza cast on me was... he blinded me. I started to cry only to feel familiar and comforting arms rap around my shoulders and draw me closer, I clung to the material of his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder. Finally when I was done I looked up at him hoping against hope that I was going to be able to see him...I wasn't.

Before I could break down crying again the sound of a door opening could be heard in the room along with several footsteps, one light pair most likely Arya, a heavy pair probably Orik and a regular pair, also the light pad of a cat I grinned so it's Solumbum and Angela then. "How you feeling Liza?" Angela asked getting right to the point.

"Great if it wasn't for my sight." I sighed.

"Sight what's wrong with it?" they all asked similar things at once.

I looked in the direction of the floor and opened my mind pulling them all gently towards me and making a passage to my eyes through my mind, I could feel their surprise when they reached my eyes because they knew they were open from looking at them from the outside but it was still completely black, Eragon hugged me closer when he saw this and I heard a slight I wonder from Angela before she could speak though Solumbum spoke up, _"Change forms for me, to anything doesn't matter." _

I didn't see anything wrong with this so I complied and changed into my wolf form, when I opened my eyes I could see again. I started to cry again but this time from joy because only my human form was blind and that's easy to adapt to, _"I can see!" _I yelled jumping up and down in joy while barking, everyone smiled at me and I jumped at Eragon changing back to my human form again just before I crashed into him, I kissed him hard on the lips before telling him something that I didn't want to, "I'm leaving tonight, I need to go, there's a group of people in trouble in Alagasia and it's my job to protect them." I could feel tears running down my face as I gazed up at where his head was


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm leaving tonight, I need to go, there's a group of people in trouble in Alagasia and it's my job to protect them." I could feel tears running down my face as I gazed up at where his head was.

"Not happening!" he said gruffly.

"Listen I need to okay; besides I'll contact you every night. Arya taught me an added phrase for the Dreamr Kopa spell that will let us talk."

I could tell by the way his muscles were clenching and relaxing that he was having a heated discussion with Saphira, "Fine." he growled before letting go of me and storming out of the room, I heard the door slam as he left and sighed sadly. "Arya can you do me a favour?"

"Sure what is it?" she said sitting down next to me as Angela, Orik and Solumbum left, "Can you help me walk outside than summon a hawk or an eagle. I need a better form for traveling and that's the best there is." she answered me by taking my left arm and helping me walk outside, within 20 minutes we were on the South side of Trojenham safely away from the carnage of the battle. I heard her say some words in the ancient language and heard the beating of wings. I reached out with my mind and entered the birds mind to examine it, within another 10 minutes a word from the ancient language came to my mind and I left the birds with a nod Arya released it.

"Accipiter" (means Hawk in Latin) I muttered, with a slight rustle I transformed into a hawk that was just as high as Arya's knee cap, I examined myself with my new eyes and saw that the inside of my wings had a light brown colour while the feathers on my head, back and top of my wings were a dirt brown colour with black on the tips. I changed back into my human shape and looked in Arya's direction with a smile on my face, "Well, that should work." She laughed lightly in reply before setting out with me holding my arm towards the Dragon hold.  
>We reached it just in time for Saphira to take off, "Eragon was on her back wasn't he?" I asked softy, I felt her nod through her arm as she let go of me, "Accipiter" I muttered. When I was fully changed I took off in pursuit of the Rider and Dragon, <em>"Saphira slow down please." <em>I saw her wing beats become slower losing enough speed for me to catch up but not enough for Eragon to notice, I pulled up beside her and saw Eragon had an angry scowl on his face. _"Eragon why are you so mad?" _I projected the conversation to Saphira to so she could listen in easier.

_"Because of you." _He growled back not looking at me.

_"Wh-what I do?"_

_"You just came out of a deep sleep and now you're going off on some hair brained adventure, for a group of people that you don't even know!"_

_"Eragon, list-"  
>"NO! I'm done listening you know what just go!" <em>He yelled this looking at me this time and I saw all the anger in his eyes.

I didn't know birds could cry but now I knew from experience as tears travelled down the feathers on my face, I turned as sharply as I dared and dove back to the dragon hold, when I entered I saw Arya sitting at the entrance to Eragons cave. I dove right past her and changed inside the cave right in front of a bag, the second I recovered from the fast change I packed my bag and took off with only a brief explanation to my abrupt departure. With a quick muttering of Accipiter" I leapt into the air and began my travelling, I went nonstop for a whole week, when it became too dark or stormy I changed into my wolf form which still had the armour on and ran.

Within week and a half I could make out campfires in the foothills of the Spine, it was early morning so I was in my bird form. With my sharp eyes I made out the form of Roran in the groups slowly walking around, I saw an elderly women stand up as he got near and he nodded his head waving over one of the teenagers that doted the outskirts of the camp. The boy nodded with acceptance of the task he was assigned and accompanied the elderly women out of the camp with her carrying an herb basket on her hip. I followed because I had a feeling that they would need help.

They entered a small clearing and started to look around for something my guess was it was a special medicinal herb, I saw a rustle in the bushes to the right of them and across the clearing and saw a longbow being raised and aimed at the boy, with a speed only a predator of the sky has I dove out of the sky just as it was fired, I quickly changed in midair into my wolf form and took the arrow in the side of my front right shoulder for the boy. I crashed to the ground with a loud clang and a whimper of pain before looking up and seeing a group of 4 Urgals coming out of the bushes.

I forced myself off the ground with still more whimpers of pain and quickly bite the arrow and ripped it out of my shoulder before moving in front of the humans and growling at the Urgals, they looked fearful at first but then they realised they outnumbered me and also that I was injured, one charged at me and I leapt at it crashing into its chest and ripping it's throat out with my teeth. I looked up growling menacingly at the last 3 while my mouth dripped with fresh blood, they looked at each other before charging with a smirk, I howled and jumped again this time only hitting one in the chest and throwing it backwards from my immense weight, I yipped in pain as my shoulder was jarred before Turing around and dodging the sword being stabbed at me, I side stepped and bit the wrist of the sword arm making it drop the sword in pain and clutching its now bleeding wrist. Taking advantage of its pain I bit its ankle forcing it to one knee where I quickly finished it off, I was just in time to dodge anther slash at me but didn't get away unscathed, as I dodged I felt the sword bite into my left hind leg and I fell in pain not able to pick myself off the ground, right before the Urgal could finish me an arrow protruded from its neck and it toppled over dead.

I looked to the humans to see them surrounded by 5 others along with Roran and a man who had a drawn bow that I took to have saved my life. With one final effort to get up I finally got to my feet and limped over to a fallen tree just to the right of the group that backed up in fright and collapsed.

Roran POV

I heard a loud clanging coming from the direction of where Gertrude and Baldur went just a minute or 2 before, only with a slight limp because my staff helped me I rushed towards the noise along with 6 others, when we got there we were surprised to see Gertrude and Baldur safe but starring out towards the middle of the clearing. What I saw shocked me, in the clearing were 2 great big beasts that were fighting a giant wolf that had metal armour on, I looked closer and saw 2 of the beasts on the ground dead and saw last that the wolf was injured with what looked like an arrow wound to the right shoulder, which was confirmed when I saw the bloody arrow on the ground at Baldur's feet. I looked back when I heard a moan of pain and saw one of the final creatures on one knee and watched as it was finished off with a bite to the neck, but I also saw the wolf get a gruesome slash to its left hind leg and fall, just before it could be killed one of the hunters with a bow shot the beast through the neck saving the wolf which then struggled to get up, but when it did it made its way to a fallen tree not 5 feet away from us and collapsed.

I heard movement and saw Gertrude moving towards the wolf but I grabbed her shoulder before she went to close, "Roran I have to help." she looked at me pleadingly, I shook my head at her, "Listen Roran, you see that arrow," I looked at the arrow on the ground and nodded still not wanting to talk, "that arrow was shot at me, if that wolf didn't jump in the way I'd be dead now."

I cursed but let her go knowing she would go anyways with or without my permission to, she walked up to the wolf on the ground and slowly examined it, "Come over here, I need help getting the armour off it." she yelled as she knelt down beside the wolf, it growled at her before it's figure was engulfed in a red flame, when the flames cleared there was a beautiful black haired girl in the wolfs place but still badly injured.

Liza POV

I changed forms because it would be the easiest way for them to take care of me, and could only guess at their faces as I looked at the now familiar darkness. I heard them gasp though when they laid eyes on me, but that didn't stop the old lady who I now realised was actually a healer, the first thing she did was cut away my right sleeve and left pant leg showing off my gruesome wounds that were now half healed because of the change. I heard some ripping and felt the cloth that was cut off my shirt and pants being tied tightly around the wounds stopping the flow of blood, "Can you walk?" she asked me quietly.

"With help." I said still slightly hissing in pain of the wounds, I was soon helped up by her and someone else, I was wrong thought and the second I was up I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to feel the roughness of a travel blanket on hard ground and with a groan I got up, I felt coldness bite into my arm and leg as the chill of the mountain air touched the exposed flesh. My groan most have alerted someone that I was awake because pretty soon I heard a swish as the curtain was pushed aside, "How are you feeling?" asked the kind old lady from before.

"Been better, been worse though so can't complain. Where's my bag?" I asked after a bit of searching around.

"It's just beside you why ca..." she trailed off slightly there, "your blind aren't you?"

I nodded my head as I reached into my bag and pulled out a long coat to wear, "If your blind then how did you fight off those creatures?" she asked after a bit of silence.

"I'm only blind in this shape my other shapes like the one you saw before are able to see." Before she could ask another question the tent flap opened and I heard the slight clicking of a staff with a metal peg on it before the grunt of an injured man sitting down.

"What's your name?" he asked gruffly, I heard the intake of breath from the old lady but before she could reprimand him I said "Liza, and your Roran."

I heard him gasp in surprise and felt the bite of cold metal on my collar bone "How do you know my name?" he asked putting more pressure on me.

"I travelled with Eragon before coming to help you guys get to safety now unless you want to see my other forms I suggest you back off." I threatened.

"Eragon, get out of here!" he yelled at me.

"Fine, but I won't be far away if you're ever in trouble." I didn't even bother pushing him out of the way I just walked right past him, when I left the tent I changed into my hawk form with a mutter "Accipiter" and took off flying for one of the trees on the outside of the clearing they were in. I rousted there out of sight of the campers but still close enough to see them. I passed a whole week just flying as a scout for the troop of villagers and protecting them from the odd predator, soon we were out of the spine and just in regular forest maybe a good 2 weeks from Terim, though the villagers didn't know they were being protected they seem slightly more relaxed.

I was hunting for food in my wolf form, I finally got fed up with the armour and ditched it, with a scent stuck in my nose that smelled like deer I was following it for a while now limited to a small radius of the camp so I could protect them when needed. Finally I spotted it, it was grazing in a clearing by itself, and before it could react I lunged at it and killed it without a sound. As I ate it I looked up when I heard a noise and saw one of the villages' many hunters in the bushes watching me, I snorted before going back to my meal, I was shocked though when I heard the slight twang of an arrow being launched and an immense pain in my left shoulder, I collapsed on the ground howling in pain and not being able to move. As I slowly regained control over my body I felt my muzzle being tied shut and my legs being hog tied before being slung over his shoulder, which very surprising considering was as tall as his shoulder and probably twice his weight.

I thought about changing forms and running but decided against it as it would be better to just escape when they weren't paying attention instead of scaring the villagers when the man comes back with a story about a monster wolf, we soon reached the camp me still whimpering slightly in pain. When I was dropped to the ground in front of a communal campfire, there was a giant cheer when the villagers realised that there was enough meat on me to feed them all. I looked around and spotted 3 familiar faces the old lady and her guard from the Urgal attack and Roran, none of them were looking at me so I growled softly drawing everyone's attention. I saw recognition dawn on the Roran's, the guards and the ladies face.

"We can't eat that." Roran said sadly.

There was a giant cry of outrage from the villagers primarily from the hunter that caught me, "Roran we can't be picky we need all the food we can get." A big man said that looked like he could have been a blacksmith before the attack on the village.

He didn't answer instead he just walked up to me and grabbed the arrow before looking in my eyes, I just shut them in response and felt him pull the arrow out of me, I whimpered in pain but if my muzzle wasn't tied it would have been a howl, I then felt the restraints on my being cut much to the villages disbelief. When I was free I opened my eyes and stood up slowly favouring my left front leg. I looked at Roran who nodded at me and said "You can stay."

I grinned a wolfish grin and changed forms back into my original, since the wound wasn't too deep just in an awkward spot it was relatively healed though I was left with a scar, as the darkness replace the light. I heard a collective gasp and a stammering apology from the hunter that shot me before he finally shut up.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in the tent that Gertrude the old lady said I can share with her, by the feel of the air it was just before sun up, perfect I thought. I got up and walked slowly away towards the tree's, I felt on the ground for a small puddle and finally found one muttering Dreamr Kopa and the additional words I cast a spell directed towards Arya, I'd contact Eragon but he still refuses to talk to me. "OH hello Liza, perfect timing, I have something to tell you but first brief me what's happened." Arya said as she came close to the water to talk to me. I briefed her as quickly and quietly as possible before my curiosity getting the better of me, "What did you want to tell me?" I had to ask.

"OH I devised a spell that will let you see, at least sort of. You have a choice one complete eye or half of both."

"Let's do one complete one." I said nearly squealing in joy at the news.

"Ok then repeat after me, it's not a strong spell so it should be easy enough." she gave me the phrases to say. When I opened my eyes I could see out of my right one, with a smile I thanked her but then excused myself on account of the campers waking up. If I was paying attention I would have noticed Arya's face before I disconnected the spell.

Arya POV

"Did you tell her?" Eragon asked as I stepped up to him outside his house.

"No, not yet." I said looking at the ground.

He sighed, "She'll find out eventually. Are you sure you want to be the one to tell her?"

"I'm sure."

Liza POV

I got off the ground and made my way to the camp to see Roran already up and at the communal fire in the centre of the camp. I walked up and sat beside him on the ground, "We should reach Terim soon" he said.

I just nodded my head not looking away from the fire, in the short time I was blind I forgot what a fire looked like and even though it was only my right eye that could see it was enough. "What are you going to do there?" I asked, I looked at him and what I saw shocked me, he had a short beard of brown hair which was fine but his eyes, they were full of sorrow and anger and they were sunken into his skull, the hair on top of his head was long and shaggy not un like Eragons but his was somewhat tamed while Rorans was a mess. "What you looking at?" he asked.

"OH sorry didn't mean to be rude, it was just the first time I got a real good look at you that's all. You know you and Eragon look a lot alike." at the mention of his name Rorans eyes hardened.

"Please refrain from saying his name." he ground out through clenched teeth.

I looked at him curiously before nodding my head, "I had an idea for a disguise, it's a little out there but you still can make it believable. If you want someone can be an animal trainer with me as the animal that way if they require proof we can show them a trick."

"It could work but who did you have in mind for the trainer."

"Up to you, I don't know enough about these people to make a decision on that." I replied shrugging.

Just then Gertrude walked up with Baldur trailing close by, "Hey guys." I said, Baldur smiled but Gertrude looked confused, "How did you know someone was coming?" she asked staring at me.

"OH right, well I figured out a spell to give me part of my sight back."

I heard Roran choke for a second in surprise, it was then that I realised that I never told anyone other than Gertrude that I was blind, "Y-you were blind?" he asked incredulously.

I grimaced before answering, "That's what happens when you face a shade without protection. But I don't want to get into that story right now." I added quickly seeing that he was going to ask. After everyone got here he explained the plan and Baldur agreed to be the trainer, I smiled handing him a protective suit I rigged up, the hide was from a mountain bear I killed a while ago and it stretched from his neck and covering his shoulder to his hand with a separate glove. He looked at me oddly before I explained what it was for and then he slipped it on making sure it fit right.

"Accipiter" I said changing into my bird form with a slight rustle of feathers, I hopped onto Baldur's shoulder and settled down for the long trip ahead. I guess I fell asleep because I was awoken when the shoulder I was perched on was shaken roughly, "were approaching the gates, be ready just in case." Roran said to everyone.  
>"Halt! State your business!" one of the guards stated gruffly.<p>

"Were traveller's sirs, we just came here to stay in an inn and restock on supplies." Roran said.

"What's with the bird?" the other one asked staring at me.

"Hmm, ohh. We have side jobs to, he's an animal trainer, I'm a soldier although I haven't fought in a while, she's a healer and the other girls her assistant." Roran said pointing at Baldur then himself and finally Gertrude and Brigit. The guards seemed to accept that with a slight bit of reluctance, we walked through and entered a small side inn called the 'Ill Fortune' and asked around wondering if there was anyone who could help them. We were told to try Jeod a trader who was going bankrupt but might being willing to try to help us.  
>Following the directions we were given we quickly found a rich looking manor on the cleaner side of town by the market and knocked, a butler answered the door and we told him what we were here for. Within moments of leaving to go talk to his 'master' he returned ushering us to a study, we entered to see a man with balding grey hair and a scar that ran across his forehead, "Please be seated, my name is Jeod thought you probably know that already. Would you like any refreshments?" we nodded and asked for some water and a little bit of wine on Jeods urging.<p>

"Now I can only guess at your name" he said looking at Roran, "but I'd say you look like Roran, Eragons cousin."


	11. Chapter 11

"Now I can only guess at your name" he said looking at Roran, "but I'd say you look like Roran, Eragons cousin."

Our reaction was almost instantaneous, Roran jumped forward and placed his hammer on the traders collar bone while Baldur and Birgit ran and covered the door, me and Baldur just stayed in our area both getting ready to fight from any direction. "Liza, come here and guard Jeod here, I need to talk to the others." Roran said, I looked in his eyes and flew slightly over to the desk and stared at Jeod intently, he fidgeted under my glare but it didn't bother him too much.

"You're leaving a bird to guard Me." he said incredulously. I looked at Roran and he nodded his head, with a very bird like grin I changed back into my human shape and walked up behind him all the while drawing the sword that I keep on my hip trained on him. He was shocked at my display at first but quickly shook it off as the cold bite of steel appeared on the base of his skull. Roran soon came back over to us "Why should we let you live?"

"Well, for a starters, you kill me and my wife calls the guards, secondly I help the Varden and finally I have a plan to get the whole village out of Empire territory..." he then went on to explain the plan he had concocted, we listened intently as he told us of how we could steal a new boat called the Dragon Wing that was prepared for both battle and a voyage, and from there travel to Surda and to the Varden. Roran readily agreed to the plan and I added my own part in, "I'll help you capture the boat but then I'm going back to the Varden to help in an upcoming battle." they all nodded grimly at this.

"You guys can stay the night here if you want?" Jeod said

We nodded and were shown to our guest rooms, without further ado I contacted Nasuada, "Lady Nasuada." I greeted the new Varden leader.

"Liza, how are you doing?" she asked warmly yet a touch of nervousness was in her voice.

"Been better, been worse, but I got part of my sight back and I should be back with you guys in 3 maybe 4 days."

"Ohh by the way, we've moved a bit we are now stationed at the Burning Planes." she said still with a nervous edge in her voice.

I nodded before re-calculating my eta to 2-3 days. With that I stopped the spell and tried to figure out why she was nervous but chalked it up to being nervous about the fight. With nothing else to occupy myself with I fell asleep.

I was awoken up by Birgit just before midnight for our little robbery of the Dragon Wing mission, dressing in all black I followed her out the door and down to the docks where we met everyone else, "Ok we all know the plan right?" Roran asked we all nodded in conformation before making our way to the dock. I changed into my bird form without muttering the word of incantation this time and took off to circle the boat, I saw that there were only 4 guards and they were on a constant circuit of the boat, with this knowledge I dove back down to the docks to relay the information. The plan was changed slightly to accommodate the circuit of the guards.

With the new plan in place I took off again and dove for one of the guards and slit his throat with a talon before doing the same to his partner, the other guards heard the thump's of the guards falling over dead and while they were distracted Roran and everyone else came up and quickly killed them, "Thanks Liza, see you at the Varden." Roran said waving me off. With a quick wave of my feet I flew in the directions of the burning planes planning to fly by night and then rest in the morning. It wasn't long until the sun rose so I landed in a small cave and after making sure it was uninhabited I fell asleep with my head tucked under my left wing. I woke in the morning and started to fly again, making surprising time I spotted a giant cloud of sulphuric yellow smoke hovering over a plain of flames and dead ground, I saw the Varden campout on the east side while a much larger Empire army was on the west with a giant 3 mile strip of no-man's land in between.

I dove for the Vardens side and spotted Saphira over by a red command tent, with a quick screech in greeting I landed and changed back into my human form, after introducing myself to the guards and being let in I entered a large tent with a table in the middle 'and a crude map of the Burning planes spread out on it a dagger in each corner to hold it flat. I spotted Eragon and Arya standing side by side and couldn't think that Arya looked a little different than before; I also spotted Orik, Nasuada, and a man I didn't recognize or met before. With a quick introduction to the stranger I found out it was King Orrin of Surda.

They continued on talking about the battle plans and asked for my insight based on the quick aerial view I got on the way here, finally it was done and we all stepped out of the tent, "Liza can we talk to you?" Arya said walking out of the tent with Eragon beside her. I nodded and we stepped away to a more private location at the rear end of the camp, "What is it?" I asked getting nervous that something was wrong.

"Well-I uhh..."Eragon trailed off unsure of how to say it.

"I'm pregnant." Arya said. It was then that I noticed why she looked different she had on a loose fitting grey shirt and her stomach was larger than before.

"That's great! Who's the father?" I asked, it was then that I noticed that neither of them was looking at me and Eragon especially was avoiding my eyes, it finally clicked. "I see, well nice of you to tell me. Hope you guys have a nice life." My voice quickly went from sad to emotionless as I turned away and started to walk towards the forest.

"Liza wait!" Eragon said running up and grabbing my left arm at the elbow, I growled and swung around punching him in the jaw and launching him backwards and onto his rear. With a sob I took off running into the forest shifting to my wolf form as I went hoping never to have to see them again.


	12. Chapter 12

Running through the forest by myself I couldn't help but let my mind wander through all the good times that me and Eragon shared and even the times when me and Arya hung out together. I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my fur covered face and didn't even bother avoiding any brambles or branches in my way just letting them run into me and cut me. Soon I was past the majority of the forest and into a small little mountain range that overlooked the river. I watched as the water flowed peacefully past me with only a slight tint in colour from the smoke fumes.

I watched as my life passed by and even remembered everything that I was before I lost my memory, looking back on everything I did I couldn't think that maybe it's for the best. I was never meant to live her in Alagasia but obviously I was meant to be here to help for a reason, I looked back at the dream of the doors to my future and what the guardian of the door I picked said _"My door if you choose will lead you down a path of hard ships, but if you play it right it will ultimately lead to a future of happiness, it all depends on how you are in the near future. But remember, being in control of your future comes with a price." _Is this the price to being in control or is this just one of my many hardships that I most face.

"What do you want Saphira?" I asked in a completely emotionless voice as I heard the beating of her wings and felt the ground shake as she landed.

_"I want to help and so does Eragon." _she replied evenly.

When she mentioned his name I heard his soft footsteps and whipped around growling like a feral animal at him, I finally saw his appearance clearly his face looked like that of Arya's and he almost made no sound what so ever as he walked along the ground, "Please Liza just listen." he pleaded walking towards me while holding out his hand, I whipped out my long sword and brandished it at him.

"Come any closer and you lose that hand." I growled out.

He froze and on his face I saw real fear flit across it, as I said this I felt myself losing control and could feel my eyes shifting colours from my human brown to a dragon's slanted eyes and back. Both Saphira and Eragon were backing up in fear as my bod continued to shift forms slowly. I continued to feel my body morph and as I did I remembered the feel of the body that I was getting and couldn't help but think it's not possible they said it was destroyed. When I was done shifting I was about 15 feet larger then Saphira and completely towered over Eragon but instead of being a red colour I was a solid white colour and my eyes were pure white with my slanted pupils being the only colour in them. _"Don't think you can ever make what you did to me any better." _I growled before turning around and jumping off the cliff face pumping my wings powerfully and flying away from the Varden and down the river. I landed only just out of view of Eragon and Saphira and knew they wouldn't dare follow me knowing that Saphira would be hard pressed to beat a dragon of my size.

In complete rage and sorrow I swung my spiked tail at the sparse bit of trees on the edge of the river and destroyed them, when there were no more trees and roared in anger releasing a jet of pure white fire at the same time before collapsing onto my side and crying.

Eragon POV

On the flight back to the Varden I couldn't help but think of what just happened, I knew I didn't love Liza anymore and come to think of it I don't think I ever really loved her. _"Eragon we need to tell Nasuada this might impact the plans for the battle." _I agreed with Saphira and she changed course and flew towards the command tent, on the way we passed over the tent me and Arya shared.

When Saphira landed and we introduced ourselves to the guards and were admitted entry, we saw that along with Nasuada all the other leaders were there as well as Arya. "Did you talk to here Eragon?" Arya asked concerned when she saw my still pale in fright skin and my emotionally drained state. I just nodded numbly before saying, "With everyone's permission I would just like to show you my memories." they all nodded in acceptance so I pulled their minds gently towards mine and showed them my memories.

When I was done they all had semblances of my frightened look on their faces, "We better hope she will still assist the Varden, because a person of that strength fighting us along with the Empire and were screwed." Nasuada said worriedly, we all nodded before revising the battle plans and leaving to prepare for the upcoming fight.

Liza POV

When I was finally out of tears I listened to the faint sounds of the battle that was raging only about a league away from where I still laid by the river. After about an hour of listening I heard the sound of oars hitting the water and the snap of a mast as he wind hit it sporadically, looking down the river I saw the Dragon Wing travelling somewhat laboriously against the current and remembered that Roran wished to join the fight against the Empire. Getting up to my now asleep feet I forced myself to change out of my true form and into my bird form, my body seemed to be reluctant to change shape but after a lot of forcing it finally changed though not completely my eyes were now a sliver colour and my feathers that used to be the same colour of my hair was now a purr white colour. Flying up into the air I flew to the boat to see Roran and if I remembered her name right Elain who was now close to 7 months pregnant on the prow, flying low over them so they could see me I landed and changed shape to my human form though just like I expected my eyes stayed their sliver colour and my hair was still white. "Roran glad you could make it, the Varden are just a league up the river fighting the Empire." my voice was still emotionless and I'd be surprised if I ever talked with emotion again.

Startled by the way I looked and talked it took them a bit to actually respond to me, "Thank you Liza, are you going to join the fight?" Roran asked as Elain walked back to the ladder and ponderously lowered herself to the hold.

"Probably not" I replied with a wave of my hand.

He cocked his head now completely curious about why, "Why?" If I may ask."  
>"You may, and because it's my choice." I replied before jumping off the boat and taking flight in my bird form, flying closer to the fight I landed on a tree branch at the out skirts of the waste land and watched the fight with a detachment, I didn't even react when a red dragon appeared with its rider and Saphira and Eragon went to fight it. I just watched with a smug satisfaction as the 2 dragons and riders fought it out, that is until I was contacted by Trianna from Du Vrang Gata, <em>"Do you know anything about the boat that's coming up the river?" <em>

_"I do their allies of the Varden." _I broke contact with her only to be contacted again by Eragon.

_"Liza help Saphira's taking to many hits we can't keep this up much longer." _

_"Why should I help you?" _I asked menacingly.

_"Don't help me, but help Saphira. I fear she might die if this keeps up." _ I growled and didn't answer, instead I looked up and saw he was probably right, her once steady wing beats were now laboured and her body was riddled with punctures that oozed blood profusely. I felt my old rage coming back and changed into a full dragon, taking flight I roared in anger at the red dragon and shot a streak of white hot flame at it. Shacked by my appearance all the dragon could do was dodging out of the way to protect his rider.

I tackled the dragon making the riders head whip back and his helmet to fly off showing me that it was Murtagh, I growled again while scraping my claws across the underside of the dragon where his scales were weakest, the dragon was built like Saphira was which made him more maneuverable in the air, but he was also smaller then Saphira so he was only about half my size. He tried to react by doing the same to me but me being made for fights had heavy scales all over my body so his claws only left slight furrows.

Grabbing his tail and throwing him back to give me a respite from the fight also gave Murtagh time to cast a spell, and before I knew it a bolt of red energy shot out of his hand and hit me right on the left side of my chest exactly over me heart, I could feel it flutter and start to fail and knew I only had a small window of opportunity. Using their shock that I didn't die right away I charged at them and when the red dragon went to dodge I bit off the last 3 feet of his tail making him howl in agony and forcing them to retreat.

My wing beats becoming strained from a failing heart I was slowly losing altitude and crashed right beside the Dragon Wing making a large tremor shake the ground and a small crater to be made. A second tremor happened when a now almost completely healed Saphira landed beside me and knelt down to examine my chest while Eragon bent down and looked in my dimming eyes. My breath was becoming labored and I could feel my heart slowing down and losing strength from the blast of energy that hit it. Looking around I saw most of the Varden and even the new members that Roran brought with him gathered round confused to what's happening. "Liza?" Roran asked walking up behind Eragon and making him jump. I blinked to confirm it because I didn't have enough energy to nod my head. Before I did anything else I felt the black void open up and slipped into it.

**Don't think this is the end **


	13. Chapter 13

I was falling down a long black hole, whipping past others as they fell also. Every once in a while I would drift towards the wall and feel my hands slip through it but I never stuck there. I was falling for I don't know how long maybe a couple minutes maybe a couple years who knows. Suddenly I was stopped and transported somewhere; **this is going to be kind of cheesy **I appeared in a pure white office wearing a white gown and sitting down in ohh so shocking a white chair. I was sitting there for maybe a minute or 2 just examining the room, the desk was a sliver colour and appeared to be made of wood and had many files of paper on it, the name plate at the front was a gold colour and quite plainly just said 'God', the walls were lined with filing cabinets that seemed to be ready to burst.

Before I could see anything else a flash of light went off and an old man appeared wearing a white suit and tie, he had a stomach length white beard and was going bald but his eyes were kind. Opening the file he was holding he read aloud some points, "Liza Trident, hmm interesting last name. 15 years old when you lived in Toronto Ontario, were transported to Alagasia and was killed at the age of 17, hmm you're technically a human but it changed to a dragon when you were transported." He looked at me with questioning eyes and I nodded in confirmation at all the information. "Right you died before your time, and since your what I like to call a saviour I need to send you back, but know this when I do the only forms you will have for a long time possibly for ever is Dragon and Human. Before I send you back, you most know that it has been about a year and a half since you died, the Varden are on the door step to Ure'Ben so it won't be long till the wars over, but also know that Eragon and Saphira can't win without you there. When this war is done we need to talk again." "I nodded in understanding but was still slightly down trodden by this news. He stood up and clapped his hands and in a blinding play of light I was transported to a forest with large trees.

I looked around slowly not too sure where I was, the forest was lush even though the air was a little on the chilly side, the flowers were in full bloom and bright with vibrant colours while the trees were tall and strong like they have stood there for many years. Walking slowly to my left where I saw a slight glow I left the forest behind and entered a small clearing with a large lake in the middle. The lake was crusted over with a slight lair of ice but was still beautiful as it reflected the rays of light. Wanting to get a good view of the surrounding area I attempted to change form to a bird but it didn't work, it was then that I remembered the words of 'God' and instead changed into my Dragon shape, taking flight in a spray of dirt that was ripped up by my claws I flew over the tree tops. As far as I could tell there was nothing interesting about the forest so I continued flying that is until something blue shot out and tackled me.

Growling as the dragon tried to harm me by scraping my under scales I tumbled towards the ground, but just before we hit both of us were able to separate. Circling back around I saw the blue dragon fly at me again and also noticed a saddle on her back where a rider was perched brandishing a sapphire blue sword, the dragon aimed at me and arched her neck breathing deeply to shoot fire at me, doing the same I launched fire at her and they met half way between us in a blinding play of white and blue, not wishing to harm either of them because I recognized them as Eragon and Saphira I stopped the fire and instead dodged out of the way so I wouldn't get scorched, _"What cant recognize an old girlfriend Eragon?" _I taunted causing both of them to freeze in mid attack, I drifted down to the ground like Saphira indicated with her left foot not wishing to make mental contact just in case.

We landed at the foot of the lake where I changed from standing in front of them wearing just a tight dress and flat shoes nothing meant for fighting, "Liza is that you?" Eragon asked as Saphira tasted the air to see if I was instead a magical copy. I nodded, and was surprised when he rushed forward and hugged me lifting me off the ground and swinging me around, I giggled despite myself. But was shocked when Eragon staggered to the side with a very red jaw and an angry Arya stared at him holding a little baby at her side. "So this is where you have been going every night, to meet this girl." she accused him not recognizing me.

"Arya of cou-" He was cut off as he was punched again.

With a slight laugh happy that he was getting what he deserved for what he did to me I stepped forward and got in her way before she could throw another punch at him, "Arya, don't forget he dumped me not very nicely I might add to be with you and give you that baby." she stared at me in shock before I saw realization dawn on her face. "Liza?" she asked breathlessly, I smiled while nodding and before I knew it she was hugging me with one arm while the other held the baby.

"Come with us to our home, there you are going to explain everything." she demanded. With a fake sigh of exasperation I shifted into a dragon and followed Saphira into the air, it took us about 10 minutes to get to a large tree with a circle cut out of the side providing an entrance for Saphira, letting her land first I dove down but just before I get the tree I flared my wings almost making me stop completely and changed forms using the last of my momentum to carry me into the house. I followed the couple into a very roomy living room that was made to accommodate Saphira they sat down on a small couch this time with Eragon holding the little baby. After a little prompting I explained what happened with a warning that it might be a little out rages.

By the looks on their faces I could tell they agreed with me but never the less still listened at the end of the story I asked "So tell me about your life this past year and a half."

"Well," Eragon said, "soon after you 'died' me and Saphira left to rescue Rorans fiancée from the Raz'ac where I got my revenge and killed them. After that Saphira returned with me and Roran along with his fiancée Katrina to the Varden and me and Arya left to Trojenham for the crowning of the new king and to fix the Isidar Mithrim. By the way Orik is the new King, when that was done we returned to Ellesmara where I continued training and Arya gave birth to our baby girl which we actually named after you." I blushed at this but still looked at Little Liza and saw that she had bright blue eyes and snow white hair. "Saphira and I have been flying back and forth between the Varden and here, we will unfortunately be leaving to go join in the assault on Ure'ben tomorrow, so if you like we have a guest room you can stay in before we leave." I nodded and after showing me where my room was we just chatted like old times before going to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning in the bedroom Eragon and Arya showed me to yesterday night, and felt a great foreboding knowing that today either Galbatorix dies or my race does. With a sigh I dressed into a pair of tight leather pants and vest that Arya gave me before I went to bed. Leaving my room I walked down the hallway and followed the smell of cooking food to a small kitchen where Arya was feeding the baby and Eragon was cooking, "Ohh good your up now I'm not forced to wake you up." Eragon said placing a plate of food before me, on the plate was a pancake with grapes and strawberries, I looked for some maple syrup and saw it sitting in the middle of the table, so grabbing that and putting some on I quickly ate my breakfast.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked after we all finished eating.

"Well Arya is staying here with Little Liza, "Eragon said looking pointedly at his mate, "and then me and you are going to travel to Uru'ben to help in the battle that will decide it for Alagasia, there's a couple elf's that would like to come to so if you don't mind can you carry some?" he asked looking embarrassed to be asking the question.

I burst out laughing at his expression and after a look of shock the laughter caught on pretty soon everyone was laughing even Saphira, when we finally calmed down I said "Of course but I'm going to need a saddle." I pointed out, he said that was no problem I can just use the spare one for Saphira. When we were done talking we went separate ways Eragon to go get the elf's that are going to accompany us and Arya to get the saddle that I will wear. When I was ready in my Dragon form and wearing the saddle Saphira lead me to training ground where there were 7 elves's waiting.

Saphira and I landed with quite a bit of hostility towards me, it got to the point where Eragon had to step in and explain who I was. When they finally accepted me they loaded their stuff onto me and Saphira, with me taking the most of the equipment do to my larger size, after the equipment was loaded I took 4 of the elves while Saphira took 3 making us both carry 4 riders and supplies. It didn't take us long to reach the Varden but when we did I had to wait for Saphira and Eragon to convince Nasuada and the others that I was no harm to them or their cause. We all agreed before I left that we won't tell them who I am.

Listening to the battle plan for tomorrow's final fight with the Empire I couldn't help but think that it was straight forward, Eragon Saphira and I would fly up and confront Galbatorix and his traitor of a dragon and strive to kill them. With all that knowledge me and Saphira fell asleep her with the saddle still on and me bare back. Eragon soon joined us and fell asleep under Saphira's wing.

Eragon woke up Saphira in the morning who then woke me up and informed us that the armies are on the march and were to hold our ground her so the Empire doesn't have the advantage of the city walls. After all that Eragon and his elf guards struggled to fit Saphira into her armour and with nothing else to do I just entered a light sleep. I was awoken some 2 hours later by deep war drums and took off to circle the camp, looking towards the city I saw a large army along with a black dragon that was about 50 feet larger than me but once again built like Saphira so I might have an advantage in scale armour. Looking to its back I saw a small figure that I just knew was Galbatorix, I was surprised though when the red dragon from before took off alongside Saphira from the edge of the camp, they flew up beside me and we all beat our wings in unison watching as the 2 armies crashed together.

Coming up with an idea I convinced the others to agree to it, so with this new plan Eragon and Murtagh challenged Galbatorix to a duel while I taunted the black dragon into fighting me in the air. With Saphira and red dragon Thorn on the ground bolstering Eragon and Murtaghs strength with their own while I kept Shurikan distracted. _"So you're the great Shurikan" _I said avoiding going into direct contact with his mind by sending my words out all around me, _"Not very impressive up close now are you." _I said. Even though this was a very dumb taunt he still fell for it and going into a complete rage he blew fire at me which I quickly countered by blowing my own at him. While I was blowing my own I flew at him and tackled him in the chest making us tumble to the ground.

Putting him in a position where his wings won't be able to help him I made us continue our descent but just before we hit the ground I jumped off him pushing off of his chest and making him collide with the ground making a giant crater, lazily circling down I landed a couple of metres from the hole and watched with amusement as Shurikan came out, his once shiny hide now dirty and cut to let his life blood slowly pour out. He charged at me on the ground and tackled me while trying to get a grip on my neck with his teeth, arcing my neck away from him while pummeling him with blows of my hind legs and gripping his front feet to try to push him off, getting fed up with him I swung my tail around just as he did his, mine hit him dead on with one of the spikes and blinded his right eye, while his hit me on the side of my head with a club.

Both of us tumbling away from the other in undignified heaps from the blows to our heads, getting to my feet was harder than I thought, during that little wrestling match I received quite a few cuts only one that could actually cause problems though as it was alone the side of my neck. Slowly circling each other, we inhaled and blew fire which was quickly extinguished in the middle of us; before I could react he ran through the still raging fire in the middle of our circle and grabbed my tail in his front paws. Swinging me around like a club he threw me into a set of large trees. Helpless against the force of the throw I flew through the air and plowed straight through all of them making a large trench with my body as the ground slowed me down.

Getting up on now quacking legs I watched as he lumbered over and noticed that he looked paler than when we first started, suddenly he stopped and howled in agony, I looked over and saw Eragon and Murtagh both remove their swords from Galbatorix's chest. As I turned back to Shurikan I saw him charging at me in fury, before I could do anything he had tackled me to the ground and started to take chunks out of my skin, nothing to severe but they still hurt. Howling in pain I grabbed his neck in my teeth just below the base of his skull and bit down going right through his neck and severing his head from his body. The body fell limp on top of me but the head still moved for a bit before it finally went all glassy eyed with death.

Slumping down in exhaustion I laughed as I saw the Empires army surrender when they saw their king dead.

Five days later.

It was just after the coronation of Alagasia's new queen Nasuada and all her friends were holding their own party. I was in my human form because I already explained most of what happened and how and why I was back. Unfortunately this was my last day here because just this morning as I woke up in a guest chamber I was contacted by 'God' _"This is your last day here tell them what you most but no matter what come midnight you are gone from Alagasia." _

So now here I was 11:30 at night in the party listening as they all told stories, the party people consisted of Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh, Eragon, Arya, Little Liza who was now fast asleep, Orin, Orik along with his wife, Jormundar, Angela and Solumbum, and of course the guest of honor Nasuada. I looked at all my friends remembering all the good and bad times that we shared over the past 2 years.

When it came to my turn to tell a story in was 11:55 and I knew now was the best time to tell them, "You all know of my story of how I came back?" they all nodded their heads, with tears in my eyes I said my alibi, "It was only temporary." 11:57, "In 3 minutes I'm to disappear back to the afterlife, but know this that it was a wonder to know all of you and I'm sorry it had to be this way." 11:59, "good bye." I said finally breaking down crying, as it struck midnight I disappeared in a flash of white light, to never return to the land of Alagasia.

**OK hopefully going to start a second book I might just post it on as a continuation of the previous book page.**

**Don't know much about it yet but hope to start it soon...**

**P.S. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! Thank you and Good Reading**


End file.
